Confrontation
by hadleygirl
Summary: Next in the TAD series; When Marines keep turning up tortured to death, the team must confront some of the their own fears and insecurities; But when an agent takes justice into their own hands, can the team protect one of their own?
1. Chapter 1

The call came in early Monday morning, informing the team of the body of a dead marine, not far from Falls Church, Virginia. Palmer and Ducky were meeting the agents at the crime scene.

As they exited the vehicle, Special Agent Callie Harris was the first to approach the body, as the men, Special Agent in Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Tim McGee and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, began removing the needed equipment from the service truck.

Looking down, she turned a bemused face back to the Boss, "You guys might want to let me handle this."

"Really, Harris, and why's that?" Tony's teasing response came back.

"Uh, it might be too painful," she smirked.

As the men approached, they could see that the marine's body had been stripped and his genitalia forcibly removed.

Tim unconsciously covered his crotch, "That had to hurt."

Callie leaned down near the body, "Don't worry, McGee. He didn't feel it."

"Really, Agent Harris?" Gibbs response was droll, "And what makes you so sure?"

"No blood," she motioned around the body, "If he were alive when that happened, it would be everywhere."

"And when did you become a medical examiner?" Gibbs continued to harass the red head.

She stood and walked past the senior agent, "I didn't but, trust me, if it had been removed when he was alive, there'd be a hell of a lot more blood." And she retrieved the camera from her partner and live-in, DiNozzo.

They were joined shortly by the medical examiner and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer. Palmer dropped his equipment as he noted the man's lack of physical attributes.

"Oh, my," Doctor Mallard added, "Not a very pleasant thought, is it?"

"So, Ducky, is Harris right? Was he already dead when his package was removed?" Gibbs questioned.

Ducky leaned closer into the body, "Most likely, Jethro. Not enough blood, otherwise."

Callie smiled at Tony, "Told ya!"

"Well, it should be easy to determine the culprit, then," Tony replied, the teasingly smug tone in his voice.

"Really, Tony, why would you say that?" McGee, who had been bagging evidence, looked up to the Senior Field Agent.

"Only a woman would have that much scorn."

"Speak from experience, DiNozzo?" Gibbs dry tone responded.

Tony shook his head, "No, Boss, but think about it. A guy wouldn't care. Only a woman would direct her vengeance, you know, there." And he nodded towards the marine's absent manhood.

"As the only female present, you gotta response?" Gibbs turned a bemused face on the agent.

She thought for a moment, taking pictures of the scene as she did so. Finally, Callie replied, "He's roughly Tony's height and weight, don't you think, Doctor?"

Ducky smiled, "I would think that's a good guess, Callie."

"So," she continued, "If we take Very Special Agent DiNozzo's comments at face value, it would be difficult for a woman to do this."

"I'm listening," Gibbs encouraged.

"If I approach a man, cutting implements in hand, and aim for that part of the body," And Callie grabbed at Tony's crotch as she spoke. The agent immediately dropped his hands to cover and backed away from his partner. "See? She's not going to get it without a fight. If he's dead when she takes it, she still has to move roughly two hundred pounds of weight. She'd have to be a freakin' body builder."

Under his breath, Ducky whispered to Gibbs, "It's very sound logic, Jethro."

He smiled and winked at the medical examiner. "I know. That's why I keep her around."

The Agent in Charge took another look around the crime scene, "Let's do a hundred yard grid check, just to be sure our marine's family jewels aren't still in the area."

"On it, Boss," McGee and Tony responded.

Callie continued to look at the body before making eye contact with Gibbs. "It's not here. It's a souvenir."

"Gee, Harris. First, M.E. and now, profiler. You've really branched out." Gibbs teased.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Look, I just have a feeling, okay? This isn't a rage killing. This is something much more personal."

Palmer and Ducky were about to move the body to the gurney. Rolling him over to make it easier to load, the men were met with another gruesome sight.

"I think she's right, again, Jethro," was Ducky's quiet response.

Walking around behind the body, Gibbs saw what the other men had observed. Their Marine had also been forcibly sodomized. Callie started to join them but was halted in her tracks by the Doctor.

"Stay there, my dear. I think he's witnessed enough embarrassment without you observing this, too."

Gibbs looked again to the female agent, "Well, Harris, you've made all the right calls, so far." He walked back around and took the camera from her to begin documenting the new findings. As he did so, Gibbs handed her the marine's I.D., obtained from the police who were first on the scene. "Take Tony and see what else you can find out. You've got a theory. Now prove it."

She nodded and went in search of the other agent. Palmer was moving the body back to the Coroner's van. Ducky stayed, knowing Gibbs wasn't finished.

"Rape? Emasculation? Sounds like a woman to me, too, Ducky." Gibbs mused aloud.

"I understand. However, it would be hard for a woman to do this alone. Now, perhaps, you're on the right track. Lover scorned…just the wrong sex."

Gibbs nodded, "Don't ask. Don't tell. This is going to get worse before it gets better."

"They usually do, Jethro. They usually do," were the medical examiner's parting words.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what did you find out?" Gibbs asked as Callie and Tony returned from their interviews.

"Lance Corporal Harold Brightman was not a very remarkable person, L.J." Callie answered.

Tony added, "His C.O. said he wasn't the worst Marine he'd ever had but he certainly wasn't one of the best."

"His squad said there was no one he seemed close to. No one that he called or texted." Callie continued.

"And, no one could recall whether or not he had a significant other," Tony said with emphasis.

"So, basically, the two of you don't know anymore than you did when you left the crime scene a couple of hours ago," Gibbs admonished.

The agents exchanged a look before Callie replied, "Well, we didn't spend all our time at the base."

"We flashed his picture around a couple of the local bars nearby while we were out. The bartender at a place called The Riot Room said he looked familiar, like a marine who was in the place a couple of days ago, but he couldn't be sure." DiNozzo finished.

Before Gibbs could reply, his phone rang. "Yeah? Okay, Ducky, on our way."

Hanging up the phone as he stood, "C'mon. Ducky's got T.O.D."

As the agents entered, Ducky was speaking, "Mr. Palmer, take the samples you've just drawn up to Abby. We'll need those results ASAP."

"Yes, Doctor Mallard," and he nodded his good-bye.

"So?" Gibbs intoned dryly.

"Our Lance Corporal has been dead approximately 18 to 24 hours. He was a healthy individual up to the time he met his demise. No history of illness or broken bones that I can find." Ducky explained.

"So, if it was him in the bar two nights ago," Callie began.

"And he met someone there," Tony continued, "maybe it got out of hand."

"But the crime of a jealous lover, Tony?" Callie corrected.

"I have more information you two may find beneficial," Ducky interjected.

The two combatants turned to the M.E.; a bemused Gibbs watching.

"There are no defensive wounds of any type. However, as you can see, he was tortured." Ducky pointed towards the deep cuts in the Marine's shoulders and legs. "And," Ducky said simply, "he was, most definitely, raped."

Callie was slightly behind Tony, out of the line of vision. Shielded by the taller DiNozzo, none of the men saw the shutter that shook the petite agent.

As a cop, Tony had dealt with rape cases throughout his career. He couldn't, however, remember a time it had involved a male. This was completely unchartered territory.

Gibbs posed a question to Callie, "How does this fit your scenario, Agent Harris?"

Callie pulled herself from an unpleasant reverie and replied, "I'm not sure. Torture, emasculation, the rape all go together. They all feel like acts of humiliation."

"Let's see what Abby's toxicology tests discover. In the meantime, you two keep looking into Brightman's background. There's something we're missing." Gibbs barked orders to the two agents.

"Yes, Boss," they replied together and left autopsy.

Jethro had been pleased with the relationship Callie and Tony had developed. Although he knew it violated his Rule 12, they had kept it strictly professional on the job. They challenged each other, bringing out the best skills in the other. Outside the office, he knew Callie was living with DiNozzo but still kept her own place. Gibbs figured it was a matter of time before that changed.

"Tony seems different, Jethro. Is it our Callie?" Doctor Mallard inquired.

Gibbs smiled, "Yeah, the little red head certainly has him in check."

Ducky shook his head, "It's more than that. He's calm, complacent. As if everything in his world were perfect."

"I think she gives him focus. But what I find just as interesting is how he shields her. Callie's always been fiercely independent, even more so than DiNozzo. However, she's quick to show her vulnerability to him. Seeks him out for protection and he likes playing that role." Gibbs explained.

"You think this is long term?"

Gibbs thought for a moment, "It could be. And, I really don't think I'd mind."

Ducky smiled, "That would mean revising Rule 12?"

"Yeah, well, maybe it's more a suggestion anyway, Duck." And he left Autopsy to the sounds of Doctor Mallard's bemused chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

They got the call for the second dead marine the next morning. As the agents rolled up on the scene, Doctor Mallard and Palmer were already at work.

"Ducky?" Gibbs called.

He stood and quickly joined Gibbs, "Same M.O., Jethro, almost down to the look of the marine."

Callie had heard the doctor's explanation and walked over to join Jimmy.

"Exactly the same?" She questioned the younger man.

He looked at the agent, "Exactly, Agent Harris. Seeing it the first time was bad enough. Seeing it a second time, doesn't make it easier."

Callie nodded, "And he was tortured, too?"

"Yeah, everything exactly the same," Palmer confirmed.

"Okay you three, you know the drill." Gibbs called from behind Callie, causing her to start. "Problems, Harris?"

She turned back to the Boss. She started to speak and then paused.

Gibbs noticed the hesitancy. "What, Callie?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Gibbs, I just don't know. Something about this is just all wrong."

"Harris, right now, we don't know what 'this' is. Do your job and worry about the rest afterwards. Let the evidence and the investigation lead where it will. Don't keep trying to grasp at something that, right now, doesn't even appear to be there."

Callie nodded, "Yes, sir. Understood." And she quickly joined the guys in searching the scene, knowing that something still was not quite right.

* * *

Back in the bullpen, Callie and Gibbs listened as Tony and Tim reported their results from interviewing Private Michael Lewis's commanding officer.

"Are you sure you didn't just copy your notes from the other day, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled.

Tony shook his head as Tim supplied, "It was like hearing Callie's report read aloud."

"Okay, so we've got two dead, tortured, raped, non-descript Marines. That about sum it up?"

"Pretty much to the point, Boss," DiNozzo responded.

Gibbs slapped the desk with his open palm, "Not good enough!" The three agents jumped at the sound. "Find something!" And the boss stormed out of the bullpen.

"What is there to find?" Callie stood, walking between Tony and Tim's desks. "Anything they have in common is just a coincidence, at this point."

"Yeah," McGee agreed, "You'd need a third victim to find if there's really any commonality."

"Be careful what you wish for, Probie. Sometimes you get it," Tony cautioned. Callie and Tim shared a look as the Senior Agent continued, "Just run the checks anyway. We've got to give him something."

"I'll take their personnel records," Callie smiled.

Tim responded, "That leaves me with their private lives."

And the agents began chasing the needle in the haystack.

* * *

The music seemed to bounce off the walls as Gibbs entered Abby's lab. Carrying the required Caf-Pow, he waved it in front of the bouncing Goth lab tech. As she reached for it, the Boss pulled it back.

"Gibbs?" Abby whined.

"Tell me you got something, Abs," he smiled.

She smiled and replied, cheekily, "I've got something, Abs."

He returned the smile and set the cup next to the computer where Abby was feverishly typing. "The tox report finally came back. Both our Marines were drugged with Rohypnol."

"Date rape drug, Abby?" Gibbs quizzed, "That's more common for men to use on women, isn't it?"

Abby shrugged, "You would normally associate it that way, yeah. But, there have been cases where women used it on men. One in the U.K. where the lady drugged her male dates then robbed them blind."

"Still seems to support DiNozzo's theory of a woman assailant." Gibbs thought out loud.

Abby took a sip of her drink and then replied, "If it's a woman, she's got to be really strong. There's just not enough blood at any scene to suggest she killed them there. It's something that's done prior to dumping the bodies."

"Two people, then?"

Abby shrugged again, "I only find one DNA sample from the sodomy. It is the same in both cases but the perp is not in any known database that I've run. And, Gibbs,"

"Yeah?"

"It's definitely a 'he.'" She finished.

He kissed her head before leaving the lab, "You're my favorite." And he went back upstairs to join his team with this new information.


	4. Chapter 4

The agents pulled the van to a stop by what was now becoming an all too familiar crime scene. As Tony exited the vehicle, he held the door for Callie who slid down after him. "I told you to be careful what you wished for."

"Yeah, well, we didn't wish for it," she grumbled, "but until we figure out who this guy is, this isn't going to be the last body."

"Well, it damn well better be, Harris, because I'm getting pretty sick of this," Gibbs stated as he walked past the two agents on his way to the body.

Callie and Tony exchanged a knowing look before following their boss, McGee trailing closely behind.

"Tell me there's something new, Ducky," Gibbs called to the M.E. as he walked up.

Ducky's face gave the answer before he did, "Sorry, Jethro, I just can't do that."

Callie once again circled the scene, taking pictures of the now familiar sites. McGee stood beside her, "Are we looking for two people?" He asked quietly.

She turned to the younger agent, "Why?"

"I've been thinking about something you said. It almost seems like two different crimes."

Ducky listened intently as the two continued to talk, "One gets his kicks on the rape. One gets his kick on the torture and emasculation." McGee went on.

"An almost symbiotic relationship?" Callie bounced the question back, "They can't get what they need from each other but they get what they need by working in tandem."

"You both may be on to something," Ducky interjected, walking up to McGee and putting a hand on his shoulder, "but if it is two people, you've just doubled your work."

"And since you can't find one killer, what makes me think you can find two?" Was Gibbs irritated response.

Callie, Tim and Doctor Mallard all began to move again, each doing their assigned jobs quickly and efficiently. All the while, McGee and Harris continued to exchange looks, an unspoken accord to follow their line of thought further, once back in the bullpen and away from an angry Gibbs.

* * *

While Gibbs and Tony had gone to interview yet another commanding officer of a dead Marine, Callie and Tim had done their searches again, this time including the information from their latest victim, Private Travis Lockerby.

"Nothing in common with our Marines. No common service areas. No common training. Hell, they don't even live in the same areas." Callie's frustration was mounting.

"Same here. They don't bank at the same place. They don't use the same cleaners, barber or grocery store." Tim replied.

Callie ran her hands over her face and answered back, "What are we missing?"

"I don't know. I just don't…" Tim stopped in mid sentence. "They all have charges to The Riot Room."

"The bar?"

"Yeah, I just found it. The first two used credit cards. I only got those reports yesterday. Lockerby used his debit."

Callie almost ran to McGee's side, "Okay, we've got our common thread. They get picked up there. But why them? And how does our guy or guys know they're Marines?"

"Maybe there's something special? A discount with a military I.D.?" Tim supplied.

Callie quickly called Tony and Gibbs with their find. The guys would stop and talk again to the staff at the bar, hopefully getting a lead this time. Disconnecting the phone with a satisfied smiled, she looked at McGee.

"Good work, Tim. Let's get you a Probie snack!"

He only shook his head, "You've been spending way too much time with Tony." But they raided DiNozzo's desk anyway.

* * *

McGee and Harris were still very pleased with themselves when Tony joined them from the interview. Callie spoke first.

"So, who did a good job?" She bubbled.

As Tony secured his weapon and then dropped down behind his desk, the face he turned to Callie was not what she expected. From his desk, Tim saw the reaction as well.

"What?" Callie queried.

"It has to be the link," Tim added, stepping up beside Tony's desk.

"Sorry, you two. It was good work but there's nothing that would peg them as Marines. The club offers no special for the military and, as such, isn't really a military bar. In fact, the owner said he gets less than half his business from the base." Tony watched the two agents faces go flat. "It was just a coincidence."

"Gibbs doesn't believe in coincidences," Tim replied flatly and returned to his desk.

Callie wouldn't be deterred, "It means something, Tony. It has to."

"It doesn't have to, Callie. You've been an investigator long enough to know that sometimes two and two gives you five."

"Bullshit." Was the frustrated reply Gibbs heard as he rounded the corner.

"You know, you're not on a ship anymore, Harris, and those words are so unladylike." Gibbs smiled, dropping down behind his desk.

"I talked like that before I ever served on a ship," she muttered.

"I think that worries me even more," Tony replied quietly, only to be pierced with a glare from the sailor.

"Hey, I've got something else." Tim spoke from his desk. He had been quietly going over the three dead marine's accounts one more time. "They all used the same internet service provider."

Tony spoke kindly, "That doesn't necessarily mean anything, McGee. I'm sure that at least three or more employees in this building would use the same ISP."

"But two of the three had the same installer for the service, Cary Barstow." Tim countered.

"Make that all three, McGee," Callie added, looking up from her desk, smiling. "And I've got his address."

Gibbs looked from Callie to Tim, "What are you two waiting on? Go check him out."

"Yes, sir," Callie answered and grabbed her gear as Tim caught the keys being thrown his way from the Boss.

"On it," he smiled, running to catch up with the other agent.

As the elevators closed, Tony said, "Think it's a dead end?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Probably, but it's all we've got for now."

"Think I'll pull our ISP guy's picture and send it over to our bartender. Couldn't hurt, right, Boss?" Tony began punching keys and printing a picture of Cary Barstow.

Gibbs cocked his head at DiNozzo, "If you get something, I want to know right away. I don't want the two of them facing off with this guy without backup. Especially if their other theory is correct and he's not working alone."

Tony nodded and went back to work on identifying one Cary Barstow.


	5. Chapter 5

Barstow's house was only fifteen minutes from The Riot Room and in close proximity to two of the areas where the dead marines had been found. As they approached the house, Tim and Callie became more certain that Barstow held the key to their mystery. From their vantage point in the car, they observed no movement in or around the house.

They quietly approached, weapons drawn.

"Think we need back up?" Tim asked.

Callie shook her head, "Not right now. We don't know for sure he's our guy."

The look McGee gave her spoke volumes.

"Okay, we don't have proof that would hold up in court that he's our guy," Callie amended.

"Agreed," Tim nodded. Knocking on the door, he called, "NCIS! Mr. Barstow! We have a few questions for you."

Callie glanced in the window. She still couldn't see any movement but the living area showed signs of a recent struggle. Quietly, she tried the door, only to have it open on her touch.

Nodding to her partner, McGee entered first, Callie providing cover. They both stopped at what sounded like a noise from somewhere in the back of the house.

Again, making eye contact and exchanging a silent agreement, they progressed farther into the suspect's home. Rounding a corner into the kitchen, Callie stopped at the sight on the table. There, in several specimen jars were the remaining parts of their three dead marines. The table was also covered with wallets and other possessions belonging to their victims. Also, they could make out several prescription bottles.

"Tim, we've got to…" But Callie's words were cut off as a man appeared from seemingly no where behind McGee, "Tim!"

Before McGee could react, he was struck from behind. Callie watched in horror as the agent crumpled before her. Suddenly realizing she was still holding her weapon, Callie took aim, only to feel a presence behind her. Trying to turn, she never saw the fist that slammed into the side of head. The impact dropped her instantly. Her last coherent thought was she and Tim were right. There had been two perps.

* * *

It had been nearly three hours since Tim and Callie had left. Gibbs tried to shake off the feeling that something was wrong but, unfortunately, he just couldn't seem to do that. As he returned to the work area, he heard the end of Tony's conversation.

"Yeah, thanks. Got it. I appreciate your time, really," As he hung up the phone, he immediately began unlocking his desk to pull his weapon.

Gibbs sensed the immediacy of his actions and followed suit, asking, "You gonna tell me?"

Tony looked at the boss, "Mr. Barstow's a regular in The Riot Room almost every night. Comes in with a guy by the name of Peter Lucas. Never leaves with him. Bartender says Barstow favors men. And while the bar doesn't necessarily cater to the gay crowd, they do have quite a following that swing all ways."

"Shit," was all Gibbs said as he and Tony dashed for the elevator. Once in the car, they tried both Tim and Callie's cell phones but there was no answer.

"They had it right. Two assailants. Two different M.O.'s. One is rape. Barstow taking advantage of the men. Lucas' is rage. Maybe, because Barstow favors the Marines over him." Tony hypothesized as Gibbs drove at break neck speed. The rush hour traffic was fast becoming a problem. And, much to Gibbs ire, it was going to delay their ability to get to the aid of his agents. As he weaved through traffic, he could only hope that together, Tim and Callie could stave off the inevitable.

* * *

Harris awoke to the sounds of a man's cries. Whoever he was, it was clear he was suffering. She tried to will her body to move; to turn towards the sound but her limbs wouldn't comply. She was uncertain if she was restricted in her movements by a physical barrier or, if she'd been given the drugs that Callie knew the tormentors favored.

After a few more minutes of physical inventory, allowing the fog to clear from her head, Harris could tell she was tied, her arms behind her. She could take in the surroundings through one good eye. She was in a basement or cellar, lying on a cold, stone floor. The sounds of the man in pain were coming from slightly behind her. As realization dawned, Callie made the determined effort to turn to the sound. The sight that greeted her sent chills to her core.

Tim McGee was hung from what appeared to be a meat hook. His arms, tied together at the wrists, and hung over the hook. He was shirtless and shoeless, only his pants and belt remained. The two men stood by, taking turns beating the helpless agent. Callie could just make out one long cut in Tim's chest, like the ones found on the bodies of the dead marines. He didn't struggle against their torture. Callie realized that Tim had to be drugged for him not to even flinch or dodge as they continued their brutalization.

In the corner of the room, Callie could also just make out the lines of what appeared to be another body. She and Tim had to have interrupted the men in their torment of another victim. Now, they were taking their rage and frustration out on the agent.

She had studied the autopsy reports thoroughly over the last few days. Callie's instincts told her that if these men had been stopped from their normal routine, then Tim's time was short. Doing the only thing she could think of, she called out.

"Leave him alone!"

The men jumped at the sound of Callie's voice. Turning from their intended victim, the one they had identified as Barstow replied, "Well, well, we have an audience."

The other man walked towards her and kicked her in the ribs, "Shut up, missy, or you're next."

"Really?" Callie gritted out, as she gasped for breath, "Didn't think I was your type." The venom in her voice was unmistakable.

He kicked at her again, "You keep quiet."

Callie had heard the pop when he kicked her the second time. Realizing she had nothing else to lose, she continued to bait the men. As long as they focused on her, it kept them from continuing their torture of McGee.

"Why? Afraid I'm more of a challenge than what you're used to?"

Barstow now approached Callie, "You think you would be a challenge?" he spat.

"Of course," Callie gasped, "I'm not drugged where I can't respond. Oh," she paused for emphasis, "and I'm a woman. Something you're obviously afraid of."

"Really?" Barstow's tone held menace. "Well, Pete, maybe we do need a change of pace."

The other man, whom Callie knew now had a name, replied, "One we can both enjoy, huh?"

"That's what I'm thinking," was Cory's evil response.

Before Callie could fully comprehend their meaning, she was knocked backwards by another fist to the face. Striking her head hard on the concrete, she was stunned and unprepared for the turn of events. With her hands tied behind her, she could offer minimal protest as she felt her clothes ripped away. Callie realized that she had no defense against the assault. She blanked her mind and willed her body to shut down as both men took turns brutalizing her. Finally, the pain and shame overwhelmed her and merciful oblivion engulfed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie opened her eyes. Her first thought was that it had all really happened. It hadn't, unfortunately, been some grotesque nightmare. During the ordeal with the two attackers (her mind wouldn't let her call it what it really was) her bonds had been removed. She moved gingerly, every inch of her body rebelling at the action, and drew the remains of her clothes around her; small protection in the event the two men returned.

Harris could see that Tim still hung from his place of torture. From her vantage point and through the swelling around her eye, she couldn't determine if he was still breathing. She dragged herself across the floor and through sheer force of will, stood up next to the agent. Callie could just make out the labored rise and fall of McGee's chest and she voiced a quiet thank you to the powers that be. Reaching towards his waist, Callie unbuckled Tim's belt and removed the knife she knew she'd find. Trying desperately not to add weight to McGee's already strained limbs and also trying not to pass out from her own pain, Callie was able to drag the knife through the ropes that bound McGee's wrists. She couldn't, however, stop the momentum that sent Tim's body crashing to the floor and on top of Callie's battered body. Doing the best she could, Harris scooted/pulled Tim to a reclining position against her chest and then inched her way toward the wall, using it to support both their weight. Also, from this vantage point, she could see anyone who would enter this chamber of horrors. Callie grasped the knife tightly in her hands and wrapped her arms protectively around McGee. They wouldn't get him or her without one last valiant fight.

* * *

Tony and Jethro had finally reached Cory Barstow's home. They pulled up behind the other dark sedan, still parked in front. Drawing their weapons, they approached the assailant's residence. A quick glance inside showed only one man sitting on the couch watching television, several beer bottles littering the floor. Gibbs gave a silent count and the door crashed in.

"NCIS!" Tony yelled.

Peter Lucas tried to move from the couch but the alcohol and the surprise of the entrance made it almost impossible. Gibbs had the man on his face and handcuffed before he could think. From the back of the house, another door slammed.

Tony made quick eye contact with his boss who only nodded, "Backup's on its way. Go!"

And Tony took off back through the front door, planning to cut off the partner. In the distance, more sirens could be heard.

Ensuring that his captive couldn't go anywhere, Gibbs began a quick search of the home, looking for his two missing agents. He came across a locked door, just off the back hallway. He didn't hesitate as he pulled his service weapon and blew open the door. Pulling it open, Gibbs could see stairs leading down to a dimly lit basement. He called for Callie and Tim but there was no response. Fearing the worst, he slowly made his descent.

Callie's mind registered the noise but refused to contemplate the source. Her only thought…the only thing keeping her sane and conscious…was to protect Timothy McGee at all costs. She flinched when she heard the gunshots and then pulled the comatose agent closer to her. Through the fog, she could make out voices, possibly calling her name but her mind still wouldn't allow hope that whomever was headed down the basement was coming to help and not harm them further.

Taking the last step, Gibbs eyes instantly found McGee. Shirtless and bloodied, he could see Tim's shallow breathing. He could also see that McGee still possessed his pants, which he couldn't help but think was a good thing. It was then that Gibbs finally registered what, or rather who, McGee was cushioned against. Callie's face was a mass of bruises and cuts. Her left eye was swollen shut. Her hair was matted with sweat and what Jethro gathered was blood. Who's would be the question. He could see the knife in her hand and as he got closer, he could see the defensive posture she was struggling to assume.

Behind him, Gibbs heard Tony's call and then footsteps at the top of the basement stairs.

"Tony, stop!" Gibbs called, turning back toward the stairs. "I've got them down here. Get an ambulance, quick, and call Ducky. There's another body, too."

"Boss?" Tony wanted to argue. It wasn't just his partners down there. They were his best friend and a woman he had come to care for deeply.

"I know, Tony. Trust me. Just get the ambulance," was Gibbs' response, as though reading the Senior Field Agent's mind.

He heard Tony's acknowledgment and the footsteps leading back towards the front of the house. With that, Gibbs turned back to the wounded agents.

"Callie," he spoke quietly as he knelt in front of Tim's prone body. "Callie, it's me, L.J. Do you understand?"

Callie's fevered and shocked brain tried to make sense of the voice and the face in front of her. She searched diligently for recognition as the man continued to speak softly.

"Callie, you can let go, now. The ambulance is here and they need to take McGee."

McGee! That name registered and Callie tightened her grip and responded, "No! Can't let them hurt him anymore."

"No, Callie, they can't hurt McGee anymore. Those men are gone and you've done your job. You protected McGee." Gibbs reached forward, trying to take the knife from her hands.

"Protect Tim," she all but whispered and tried to pull the knife away from Gibbs' grasp.

"That's right, Callie. That's what you did. You protected Tim. Now, let me get him help." Gibbs continued to reason.

Callie tried one more time to fight but her reserves were gone. The knife dropped and Jethro grabbed it quickly and then pulled McGee off of the smaller agent.

By this time, the rooms upstairs were flooded with agents and medical personnel. Tony had made his way to the basement stairs leading the EMT's. They quietly and quickly entered, listening to Gibbs talk down the agent who was protecting her partner.

Once he had gotten the knife and pulled McGee forward, Gibbs could see more of Callie's disheveled state.

"You guys got a blanket?" Gibbs called before he would let the men approach.

"Yeah," was the response and the requested item was tossed his way. Keeping McGee balanced forward, Gibbs awkwardly slipped the cover over Callie, blocking part of the view until Tim could be moved.

Gibbs looked back over his should, "Okay, come get him." And the med techs quickly removed the younger agent and began checking his vital signs.

Jethro turned to slide down the wall next to Harris, pulling her body against his and covering it further with the blanket. As he did, he whispered, "What the hell did you do, Callie?"

From his vantage point at the base of the stairs, Tony could only watch as the events unfolded. He listened as they got McGee stabilized and began moving him back up the stairs, still secured to the gurney. Once at the top, one of the techs took McGee to the ambulance while the other one came back down to tell Gibbs, "We've got another team that'll be down here shortly. Think she's in shock?"

Gibbs could feel Callie's erratic pulse and hear her labored breathing, "Maybe but she'll fight. Main thing is, she knows she's safe." Was the decisive answer.

Just outside, the sounds of the ambulance's sirens could be heard. Gibbs nodded his dismissal and waited for the next workers who would come to remove the redhead to safety.

Tony had finally gotten closer to Callie. He took in the bruising and cuts and then knelt down to gently look under the blanket. Gibbs waited for the reaction.

DiNozzo was a cop. He had seen victims like this before. His blood boiled to think that the victim, this time, was Callie. His Callie. However, he knew his anger was not what would be needed. Looking up at Gibbs, he found his voice, "I could gladly kill them both but that's not how it has to be handled."

Gibbs smile was wistful, "Yeah, but it would sure make me feel better, too, Anthony."

Tony nodded his understanding. "We're going to have to tell the EMT's what we think happened, Boss."

"Yeah, I know." And he watched the medics descend the stairs, "Make sure they know that she's ours, Tony. Everything they take, everything they do, goes to Abby. I want this case so airtight that these bastards never see the light of day."

"On it, Boss," And Tony turned to give the instructions, his voice authoritative, leaving no doubts.

Gibbs reluctantly let Callie be taken by the medics and strapped to the gurney. They treated her with extreme care and respect, afraid not to with the death glares being handed out by the other men in the basement. Once they were sure she was stable and could travel, Callie was removed. Seven hours had passed since she and Tim had first arrived at Barstow's home.


	7. Chapter 7

The growled, "Get this damn thing off my face," was Gibbs first clue that Callie had regained consciousness. The paramedics were trying to keep her from fighting but without sedating her or restraining her, they were losing the battle. Gibbs finally moved one of the medic's out of the way and leaned into Callie's line of sight.

"Stop it right this minute!" His tone brokered no refusal.

Callie's eyes focused on the face and the voice and she visibly relaxed, giving him a curt nod of understanding.

Once the EMT's realized she was no longer fighting, they replaced the full oxygen mask with a nose canula.

"Better?" Gibbs asked.

Again, Callie responded with a curt nod.

Before they could continue their discussion, the ambulance pulled up to the doors of the Emergency Room and Callie was being quickly ushered out with Gibbs right behind. She was wheeled into an examination room where a nurse waited.

Flashing his NCIS badge and ID, the nurse nodded her acceptance and began explaining. "We understand your agent has suffered some severe trauma. We have a female doctor on her way down and your Forensics Laboratory Specialist is just outside in the ER waiting area. I'll show her in."

"No," Gibbs stalled the nurse, "I'll go get her. Can you give me a minute with my agent?"

The nurse nodded and left the room. Callie had been listening and watching the entire time. While he knew she was hurting, Gibbs also knew Harris well enough that she would attempt to forestall any treatment. Gibbs had to make Callie understand she had no choices here.

As he spoke, his tone left no doubt as to his expectations, "Harris, you listen and listen good. It's Abby who's coming in here to help process evidence. You must make sure she gets everything she's going to need to put these bastards away for life. You're done playing the hero. I need you to be what you are…a victim of a serious attack who needs medical attention."

He saw the slight flare of her eyes and the tensing of her body at his use of the term, "victim". Gibbs continued, "Let the doctor treat you. Don't make me make it an order. Understand?"

There were at least a hundred things flashing through Callie Harris' mind. She wanted to yell and scream and rail at Gibbs that she was no victim. She wanted to fight and cry and be comforted because every inch of her body seemed to ache all at once. She knew Abby wasn't a crime scene investigator and that she was being asked to do this because of who it was. She also knew Gibbs was waiting on a response.

"I'll behave." Was Callie's monotone reply.

Gibbs wasn't completely happy with the answer but he wouldn't press the agent any further. The knock at the door signaled the doctor's entrance. Giving Callie one last warning glare, he left to get Abby.

The doctor approached Callie's side and touched her hand. Callie's stare was blank as the doctor introduced herself, "My name is Leslie Swain. I just wanted you to know I've treated abuse patients before. I'll take good care of you."

Again, Callie's tone was devoid of emotion as she responded, "Don't worry, Doctor. I've handled abuse situations before as well. I know what to expect."

The doctor was not reassured by the agent's answer but couldn't pursue it as the Lab Tech quietly entered. Abby walked around to Callie's side, a large bag in her hands. Her sharply indrawn breath alerted Harris as to the severity of her appearance.

Mentally taking a breath, Callie locked eyes with Abby. In a quiet, calm voice, Callie instructed, "Abby, if you start crying, I will, too, and that'll screw up the evidence."

Abby caught herself and smiled shyly at her friend, "Got it, Cal."

Rising up slightly in the bed and forcing a tone more upbeat than she felt, Callie motioned towards Abby's bag, "Whatcha got?"

Abby reached down and grabbed the bag, putting it next to Callie. From it she pulled evidence bags, specimen jars, a camera and clothes. "I got your stuff from your locker before I came."

Callie smiled as best she could, "Good thinking, Abs. Now, here's what you're going to do. Doctor Swain will do the examination. As she does, you'll take pictures of all the injuries and anything she points out to you. She'll also draw all the specimens, making sure she does everything twice. That way you get a complete set for all of your tests."

Doctor Swain listened as Callie instructed the Lab Tech, nodding her agreement to help secure the evidence.

"Got any questions, Abs?" Callie finished.

"No, I'm good." She turned to the doctor, "Can we get started?"

Doctor Swain smiled, "You bet. Callie, let's get you undressed."

Over the next hour and a half, the two women processed the agent. Harris had to admit that the doctor was quite good, making everything go as quickly as she possibly could. She made x-rays of Callie's ribs and also examined all of Harris' other injuries. The doctor finally spoke, "Okay, Abby and Callie. I think we're done here." And the doctor covered the agent with a sheet.

Abby smiled, "Thanks for your help, Doctor." Leslie smiled as Abby added, "I'm going to go ahead and get all of this back to the lab." Giving Callie a quick hug, she exited the emergency room, stopping to update Gibbs on the way.

"You might want to take a quick shower, Agent Harris. You can use that one over there and I'll get a hospital gown for you. I'd like to admit you overnight for observation."

Callie stopped the doctor, "Exactly what are my injuries, Doctor?"

"Besides the obvious trauma associated with an attack of this kind, you've definitely got a concussion and a fractured cheek bone that's going to give you a ton of pain. You've also got two broken ribs, along with several that are bruised. There are also several deep cuts and bruises along your back and chest. I also believe that your kidneys maybe bruised."

"That's quite the laundry list," Gibbs replied, entering the examining room.

Callie pulled the sheet closer around her as the older agent suddenly appeared. The Doctor turned at his voice as Gibbs continued, "What do you recommend?"

The doctor crossed to the Agent in Charge, "I was just advising Agent Harris that she needed to stay in the hospital at least overnight. I'd like to be sure there's nothing more serious that we may have missed."

Glancing at his agent who had yet to respond, Gibbs answered for her, "Get everything ready, Doctor. She'll be staying."

The doctor looked back over her shoulder at the female agent. Callie's face remained passive. Turning back to Gibbs, she answered, "Very well, Agent Gibbs. I'll get her admitted."

She nodded quickly as Gibbs went to stand by Callie's side. Harris turned a murderous look to the agent, "I am not an invalid nor am I incapacitated. I can think and speak for myself."

Gibbs gave her a smug smile, "Really? And what were you about to tell the doctor when I came in? That you could take care of yourself? That you were ready to sign out AMA?"

Callie gaped like a fish out of water as Gibbs continued, "I thought so. Look, if you won't take care of yourself, someone will do it for you. That's why I'm still your medical P.O.A. Deal with it."

Callie dropped back on the bed in a huff, closing her eyes and expelling a long breath as she did so. "Look, Jethro. I'm tired and sore and filthy. The doc said I can take a shower and that's what I intend to do. Would you mind giving me some privacy?"

Gibbs wanted to reach out to Callie but he knew that the emotional barricade she had erected was there for a purpose. He'd let her keep it a little while longer and then he and Tony would begin working on the healing process that Callie would need.

"If you need help, call the nurse. I'll be down with Tim." Was Gibbs' response.

"Shit! Tim!" Callie was wide awake and sitting up, "Damn, Jethro. I didn't even ask. Is he okay?"

Gibbs immediately grabbed Callie's shoulders and pushed her back gently on the bed. In his most calm voice, he replied, "Tim's fine, Callie. And no one expected you to ask. You did your job. You kept him alive."

Callie shook her head, the anxiety evident in her tone as she answered, "But, Gibbs, I didn't even think about him. I was so wrapped up in myself. What kind of partner is that?"

"The kind who's been hurt seriously enough that it's a wonder she even remembers her own name. Now stop it. He's fine. He's having some minor surgery. His shoulder got dislocated when they strung him up but he'll be out soon." Gibbs placated, "Let me get out of here while you go take that shower. The doctor will be back soon with your papers."

Callie nodded her agreement. Satisfied, he left her to clean up. Once showered and changed into her own clothes, Callie began to form a plan in her head while she waited patiently for Doctor Swain's return. When she entered the examining room half an hour later, the doctor immediately knew something had changed.

"I thought you were staying," she replied, cautiously.

Callie shook her head, "No, Agent Gibbs said I was staying. I never said anything."

"Agent Harris," the doctor began, only to be stopped midsentence.

"Doctor, am I in any immediate danger?"

"No."

"Then, trust me; I can sleep much better in my own bed than I can here. If my demise is not imminent, I would rather go home." Callie finished.

The doctor shook her head. "It's not what I would advise but, unfortunately, I can't stop you." She made a few notes on the file and then handed a form to Callie. Signing her name with a flourish, she handed the folder back to Leslie.

"I appreciate everything you've done. And, don't worry; I'll square it with Agent Gibbs. In fact, I'm headed to see him and Agent McGee right now." Callie smiled, persuasively.

The doctor nodded, "Agent McGee has just been taken into a room. He's on the 7th floor, Room 718. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

Callie nodded her thanks and left the doctor. Now, all she had to do was get past Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony had watched the medics load Callie in to the ambulance and Gibbs follow behind them. If he were honest, he resented the older man's bond with Callie. Yet, logically, he knew Gibbs was the right choice to go with the agent as he was still her medical power of attorney. Tony wouldn't be able to approve any kind of treatment that she might require. No, deep down, he knew his best place was right here, at the crime scene. This was where he could do the most good and help the two fallen agents.

When Tony had chased down Barstow who had tried to escape out a back door of the house, he had seen the other NCIS field team's arrival. He had been followed by one of their members, Special Agent Lydia Herrera. She had provided weapons backup as DiNozzo had quickly apprehended the fleeing Barstow. Once back in the house, she and her partners, Special Agent Princeton Matthews and Agent in Charge, Irene Wong, had taken the custody of the suspects while Gibbs and DiNozzo aided the rest of their team. Tony now had them to work with on securing the crime scene.

"I know this is unusual, Agent DiNozzo, but I'm willing to let you take the lead on this," Irene spoke quietly to the younger agent. She and Gibbs had worked together for years and she knew the amount of trust he placed in his Senior Field Agent.

Tony smiled slightly, "Agent Wong, that's very nice of you. But, I could probably get by with just one of your agents if you needed to get back to your open cases."

She appreciated his diplomacy as she replied, "Alright, Tony. How about Agent Herrera? She's not as skilled as your team but she'll follow instructions without much argument. Also, we'll go ahead and take your suspects back to the Navy Yard and get them processed. That way, they'll be waiting for you or Gibbs to interrogate." Her smile was malicious. Irene Wong hoped she was somewhere in the building when those two got hold of Barstow and Lucas.

Tony nodded, "That would be great, Irene. Thank you." He started to leave but turned back to the senior agent, "I'll make sure Gibbs and the Director know." Irene nodded and left to give Lydia her marching orders.

DiNozzo had entered the house and began taking inventory. He crossed to the kitchen table that had been Callie and Tim's first clue that they were in trouble. He marveled at how accurate the two agents had been: Callie with her calm assurance that there would be trophies and, Tim, with his quick search to connect the dots to their assailants. He started as Agent Herrera entered the room, her heels clicking on the cheap linoleum floor.

"What can I do now, Agent DiNozzo?" She asked quietly.

"Tony, please? And, just make sure that all the weapons are logged. I know Agent McGee and Agent Harris' service weapons are here but I haven't located them yet. You could follow up on that, too." Tony instructed.

"Yes, sir," she quickly responded and left to do his bidding.

Tony turned at the sound of Palmer and one of the probationary agents bringing the other dead body up from the basement. He had been identified as Marine Sergeant Louis Caulfield. While he had been tortured and raped like the others, he had yet to be emasculated. Apparently, Tim and Callie's entrance in the house had stopped the two men short of that act.

Doctor Mallard followed the men up the stairs and stopped to speak with Tony. "Have you heard anything from Jethro?"

"No, Ducky, nothing." Tony replied quietly.

He patted Tony on the shoulder as he answered, "Well, Gibbs would have his hands full now wouldn't he? What, with two agents to see after. And, we both know our lovely redheaded spitfire won't make it easy."

Tony smiled at that but his voice held no humor as he spoke, "Yeah, true, if she were her normal self. But, you didn't see her, Doctor."

Ducky had left his hand firmly on Tony's shoulder and now squeezed, reassuringly, "Yes, but this is Callie, Anthony. And something about redheads, they just don't know how to stay down when they should."

Again, Tony smiled, "I hope you're right, Ducky. I hope you're right."

Ducky patted Tony again and then left to join the waiting Palmer. Herrera returned to the kitchen, carrying several boxes. "I've got five guns here, Agent…I mean, Tony. At least three of them are Sigs."

"Okay, Herrera. Abby can tell us which ones belong to whom once she gets back to the lab. The other agents will secure the rest of the crime scene."

She nodded and then followed the Senior Agent to the car. On their ride back, she questioned Tony.

"I never heard who was involved. We only got a call to provide backup. Can you fill me in?" Herrera questioned quietly.

Tony gave her a sideways glance and then replied, "Two assailants raping and killing Marines, Agent Herrera. Cory Barstow and his accomplice is a Peter Lucas."

Herrera turned her head sharply and asked, "Peter Lucas? Are you sure that's the name?"

"Yeah," was Tony's distracted reply. If he had been more attuned to the new agent, he would have seen the dark shadow that passed over her face.

Herrera's heart began to race. _Not after all these years, _she thought to herself. _And he was in the same room with me._

"And these men are both alive and at NCIS?" she asked.

Again, Tony answered, "Yeah. And, when I get back, I intend to take one or both of them to Interrogation. I want this over and done with; the sooner, the better."

"Well, I'd be glad to assist, Tony," was Herrera's quick reply.

Tony should have been suspicious of the immediate response but he just figured she was a young agent, eager to please her superiors. He remember what McGee was like his first few times working with Gibbs.

Tony smiled, indulgently, "One thing at a time, Herrera. We've got a ton of evidence to sift thru and Abby's only one person. Knowing her, she'll want to handle most of it personally."

Herrera nodded, keeping her disappointment hidden. She would find some way to insinuate herself in this investigation. Peter Lucas was within her reach. Rather, revenge was in her reach. Now, to figure the best angle to achieve it.


	9. Chapter 9

Callie had to wait close to an hour for Gibbs to finally leave McGee's room. She was sure he was headed downstairs to check on her admittance into the hospital so she wouldn't have long. As soon as she heard the ding of the elevator, she left the alcove near the stairs and headed quickly to Tim's room.

_He looks like such a kid_ was Callie's first thought. She noticed the pallor of his skin and how the bruises and cuts stood out starkly against it. His right arm was secured by a sling. Harris took his free hand only to have Tim start and grab her wrist.

Callie's "fight or flight" response kicked in immediately. She couldn't struggle but she couldn't stand to be held so tightly or restrained. She disentangled her hand from Tim's grip, trying to smile as she did so; not giving away the fear it had instantly triggered.

"You're awake," Callie responded, thinking her voice didn't quiver nearly as much as it could have.

"You're real?" Tim asked quietly.

Callie smiled, "Yeah, McGee, I'm real. Problems?"

Tim sighed, "Thank God, you're okay, Callie. I've been worried and they, or rather Gibbs, wouldn't tell me anything."

She eased herself on the edge of his bed, "I'm fine, Tim. But, don't worry about me. You need to focus on getting better yourself."

"I will now that I know you're okay, but," he paused, confusion marking his features, "why aren't you being admitted? You don't look so good."

Callie stifled a laugh, "I'm about to be, Tim. They agreed to let me come up here to see you before they got me in a room. I'm just in for Observation. No surgery like you."

The lie rolled easily off her tongue and seemed to placate the agent. Seeing him yawn like a small kid and knowing that Gibbs was probably on his way back up, Callie made her exit, "So, McGee, you get better fast, okay? Gibbs will be back soon and I know Abby and Ducky and the rest will come as soon as they can."

He nodded but the painkiller he was obviously on had begun to kick in. Callie leaned in and kissed his forehead and then headed back out of the Probie's room. Glancing down the hall, she turned back towards the stairs and quickly made her way out of the hospital and into the night.

Gibbs had finally been able to leave a sleeping McGee and go back to check on Callie. He entered the Examining Room she had been in previously only to find it empty. He turned back to find a nurse and instead ran into the physician, Doctor Swain.

"So you got her admitted, Doc?" Gibbs smiled.

Leslie eyed the Senior Agent warily, "She said she was going to square this with you."

Gibbs immediately tensed, "Signed herself out?" He asked casually.

The doctor nodded her head, "I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs, but she was clear headed and her injuries weren't life threatening. While I would have liked for her to stay, I couldn't force her."

"I would have," he growled. Sensing the doctor's unease, he quickly added, "But I shouldn't be surprised, Doctor Swain. She's learned that trick from some of the best. I'll handle it."

The doctor nodded her head and then handed some paperwork to Gibbs, "These are the prescriptions for the painkillers and antibiotics. Until some of those tests come back, we can't be sure about STD's and other issues. It would be best if she were taking those right away."

He took the script and thanked the doctor, cursing his agent under his breath as he returned to McGee's room.

Once inside, he looked over to a McGee whose eyes were open and he was smiling.

"Feeling good there, McGee?" Gibbs asked humorously.

Tim nodded, "Sure am, Boss. No pain and I've seen Callie. Everything's right with the world."

Gibbs was instantly on guard, "You saw Callie? Really, Tim? When?"

"Right after you walked out. She walked in. We talked for a few minutes and then she said they were admitting her and she had to get back downstairs." Tim supplied.

"Well, I'm glad they let her up here to see you, McGee. Now do me a favor? Close your eyes and get some rest. I'll bet there'll be a pretty, black haired Goth here when you wake up next time." Gibbs placated.

Tim smiled sleepily and then closed his eyes. As McGee finally drifted off, Gibbs exited the hospital room. He had an agent to track down.


	10. Chapter 10

Abby had been in the lab for over an hour, running tests on all the evidence collected from Callie, including the rape kit. She was already doing DNA comparisons and expected results anytime.

Special Agent Herrera entered the lab carrying the weapons collected from the scene.

"Abby?" she called.

"Here!" she popped out from her office, Caf-Pow in hand. "What have you got for me?"

"Agent DiNozzo asked me to bring all the weapons to you. Agents Harris and McGee's guns should be here, too." Herrera explained.

"Great. Thanks. I'll start running those tests ASAP." And Abby took the guns and knives from the agent. Suddenly, one of the "babies" started singing and Abby ran quickly to her computer.

"What's all that?" Lydia asked.

"It means we just got a hit on the DNA from our two yuck monsters upstairs," Abby explained. "Wow! Lucas' DNA matched three open rape cases with DC Metro, in addition to the samples taken from Callie's rape kit. This guy's a major league yuck monster!"

"So, do we need those cases, too, so we can really put this guy down?" Herrera inquired.

Abby shook her head, "Won't be necessary. The assault of two Federal officers and the murder of the four Marines will carry a greater sentence. We can at least notify them that they can close those cases."

"But," Herrera began, "what about justice for those victims?"

Abby turned, "It may not be justice for them, per se, but at least the animal that committed the crimes is off the streets and won't be able to do so again. And that knowledge should give closure."

"Closure? Really?" Lydia's voice carried an edge, "That's it?"

Abby eyed the younger agent critically, "Lydia, a good prosecutor will go after the crime with the maximum punishment. Being able to prove that he killed those four Marines and assaulted two Federal agents is going to result either in life in prison or even a death sentence. There won't be a reason to go for the lesser charges."

Lydia's face showed her disappointment, "Yeah, well, you should have to explain something like that to those families."

"Agent Herrera, do you have some connection with those rape victims? You weren't one of them, were you?"

"Of course not!" she replied indignantly.

"Because, you know, if you had some tie to this outside of NCIS, it could jeopardize everything." Abby cautioned the agent.

Herrera smiled, "I'm sorry to get so worked up, Abby. I just hate to see someone get off for something they so obviously did."

Abby answered, "I so understand but these guys are going to get the maximum now." Lydia nodded as Abby went on, "Okay, so go on back up to Tony and let me have at it with these weapons. I've got to isolate Tim and Callie's and then get ballistics on the others. I'm also hoping to make some headway on those two knives, matching them back to the cuts on all the bodies."

"Okay, Abby, thanks," Herrera replied and left the lab.

* * *

At his desk in the bullpen, Tony was going over the prelim information from Abby's tests. With what she had collected so far, she could link Barstow to the attacks but not to the murders. There was also the problem of linking the two suspects as partners. The other issue was proving Lucas' role in any of it except the assault on Callie. Her witness statement was going to be crucial if there was no confession. And, really, what Tony wanted was a confession. As a cop, Tony had seen all too often what happened to rape victims. It was their history and sexual relations that were called into question; not the attacker. Her testimony could be compromised because of the relationship he and Callie had.

"So, Agent DiNozzo," the baritone voice asked, "heard anything about your partners?"

Tony jumped not realizing Director Vance had made his way from his office to Tony's desk.

"No, sir, nothing yet."

Director Vance had been observing the Senior Field Agent from the ledge overlooking the bullpen. He had watched Tony's body language and facial expressions, knowing that something was troubling the man.

"What's on you mind?" Vance queried.

Tony shook his head. He started to speak and then hesitated. Vance had not really been one of DiNozzo's biggest fans but since the op to the Dominican with Callie, it seemed his opinion had started to shift slightly.

"I'm worried about making this case," he finally answered.

Vance was surprised, "Really. Why?"

"There are a few dots that can't be connected and it bothers me."

"What do you need?" The Director was all business now. He definitely wanted this case to stick and he knew DiNozzo's record spoke for itself.

Tony shook his head, "I think Abby will be able to find more forensic evidence and I know there were several knives found in the house that can be matched back to wounds on the victims and Tim but," he paused, "a confession would go along way."

Vance nodded, "I've got a friend at the D.A.'s office I could call and get over here. You up to the challenge?"

Green eyes locked with brown ones, "Me? Interrogate without Gibbs?"

Leon smiled mockingly, "Can't handle it?"

Tony stood, drawing himself to his full six foot height, "I can handle it."

Vance nodded, "Give me thirty minutes and I'll be in Observation with the D.A."

Tony nodded his agreement. Vance headed across to Callie's desk and picked up the phone. As he punched in the numbers, he added, "Make it stick, DiNozzo."

Tony smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs first stop after the hospital had been Callie's apartment. The place had only a few pieces of furniture left as she and Tony had already been combining households. A quick inspection found a bag missing and clothes scattered as if someone had hastily packed. One thing he discovered that he guessed was reassuring was that her backup piece was still in the gun safe. It was obvious she wasn't about to do herself harm.

Quick stops at both his home and Tony's apartment still had not turned up the missing agent. By the time he arrived back at NCIS, his temper was on full boil.

Storming into the dimly lit bullpen, he could tell that Tony was still in the building but no where to be found. A call to Abby gave him an update on her work but no ideas as to DiNozzo's whereabouts. Gibbs wasn't quite ready to share Callie's MIA status with the frenzied lab tech. After a few more minutes on the phone, he finally told her to pack it in and come back tomorrow (or actually later today, as Abby pointed out.)

Agent Herrera had taken the desk beside McGee's, hidden by the partition. She had heard the conversation Tony had with the Director and knew what they were doing. She had also heard Special Agent Gibbs on the phone getting the details from Abby. During the last couple of hours, Lydia had been formulating a plan. A plan that had almost ended before it even began.

She berated herself for her actions with the scientist. Abby's accusation that she was one of the victims had made Lydia realize how close to tipping her hand she had come. One of those DC Metro rape cases was linked to Herrera but not as the victim. Her stepsister, Alma Duarte, has been raped on her way home from school. At nineteen, the girl had never even been on a date, preferring instead to focus on her education. Lucas had installed the coed's internet service in her dorm room and had made some remarks, Alma later testified, that she found strange and unnerving. Leaving the library to return to her room, he had grabbed her and raped her. When campus security found her later, Alma's jaw and sprit were broken. Three months later, she committed suicide. A mortal sin in their very Catholic family.

Lydia's mother and stepfather were devastated. She and Alma had been raised together since they were in grade school. So, it became Lydia's personal goal to find the man that caused her sister's pain and bring him to justice. In her investigation, Lydia learned the other two cases mirrored Alma's and in both instances Lucas had been the ISP representative. The police called it all circumstantial and couldn't compel him to provide his DNA.

And, now, finally, when she could see a light at the end of the tunnel, Lydia was devastated to learn that there would truly be no justice for her sister. In her mind, the agent couldn't justify letting the monster walk. He may not have actually pulled the trigger but he killed Alma just the same. It should be five murders, not four.

She was pulled from her reveries again when the elevator doors signaled more people on the floor. This time, the sound was of two men and the elation in their tone was unmistakable.

Also hearing the elevator, Gibbs looked up in time to see his Senior Field Agent and the Agency's Director round the corner. Vance looked like the cat that ate the canary; very satisfied. Tony came to an immediate halt when he caught Gibbs penetrating blue gaze.

"So, something I should know?" The deceptively quiet tone of voice had Tony instantly on guard.

Vance missed the warning and dove right in, "Gibbs, your boy here was phenomenal."

Quirking an eyebrow, Jethro replied, "How so?"

"He played Lucas like a cheap violin. Worked him in interrogation to the point the man was practically begging to confess."

Looking at Tony, he asked, "Questioned him without me present? On who's authority, DiNozzo?"

Leon realized the tension and quickly interceded, "On my authority, Special Agent Gibbs. As Director of NCIS, I have that right. I asked if he could handle it and he assured me he could."

Gibbs realized that his anger over Callie was clouding his judgment on this issue. He knew Tony to be a capable investigator and if the Director now knew what he could do, then it was worth it. Changing his tone and demeanor, Gibbs answered, "Never doubted it. Glad you finally realized it, too, Leon."

Tony cocked his head at Gibbs but let the Director finish, "With his confession and Agent Harris and Agent McGee's witness statements, this just became an open and shut case. These guys will never see the light of day again."

Gibbs shook his head as he stood from his desk, coming nearer to the Director and Tony, "Don't open and shut this case too soon, Director, because we've got another problem."

From his desk, Tony finally spoke, "And that is?"

"Agent Harris is missing." Gibbs answered simply.

"What do you mean, missing?" Vance quizzed.

"I mean, missing. Signed herself out of the hospital AMA and dropped off the grid. She's not at her home or any other of her normal haunts." That statement was not lost on Tony, meaning she wasn't at his place either.

Tony made a few key strokes on his computer, "She's made a cash withdrawal from her account. Looks like the ATM was just outside the hospital."

Vance didn't ask how Tony could get Agent Harris' bank information so quickly. Some things were better not known. Vance's elation of just a few moments ago evaporated as he ordered, "Issue a Material Witness warrant for her. That way, if she shows up, she can be brought here ASAP. Lock her in a cell or chain her to her desk for all I care but when you find her, make sure she doesn't disappear again."

Both men nodded as the now angry director stormed out of the work area with a mumbled "I'm going home."

"I'm going to kill her," Tony said quietly.

Gibbs shook his head, "Nope. Rank has its privileges. I get her first."

Tony shook his head, "Any ideas?"

"None. I've already gone everywhere I can think of. I haven't asked Abby or Ducky but I really didn't want to upset them." Gibbs supplied.

"Her grandmother left her a place out near the Blue Ridge Mountains. I can check with the caretaker there." Tony said, picking up the phone to make the call.

After another hour of searching the two agents had exhausted all their leads, including finally Abby and Ducky.

Gibbs shook his head, "Go home, Tony. We've been at this for almost twenty-four hours straight looking for Tim and Callie to begin with. I'll see you after lunch tomorrow."

Tony stood not wanting to leave but knowing he really had reached his limits, "You know, Boss, this may be the straw that broke the camel's back. I'm tired of chasing after her."

Gibbs nodded, "I know, Tony. I can't tell you that Callie doesn't have issues. She does. I've known this from the beginning and it's why I hesitated to bring her back as a Field Agent. But," he paused for effect, "I also know that with you, she's better than she ever was with me and Jenny. I'm hurt, too, but don't write her off yet. Hopefully, she'll have a good explanation for what she's done."

Tony listened intently to Gibbs' statement and then nodded, "Okay, I'll take your advice but it better be a hell of an explanation." And the young agent headed for the elevator.

Gibbs couldn't agree more.

Lydia Herrera smiled. She now knew how to make her plan work. She remained quiet and hidden for another thirty minutes until she heard Gibbs finally leave, the elevator signaling his exit. Justice for Alma was now just within her reach.


	12. Chapter 12

The first thought that came to Callie's mind as she awoke was every muscle in her body ached. Since disappearing from the hospital, she had checked into a non descript hotel room, paid cash, and done nothing but sleep for twelve solid hours. Harris knew she needed to contact Gibbs and DiNozzo but there was a part of her that still wasn't ready to face the guys. One thing she did need to do was contact Tim.

Using a prepaid cell phone that she had purchased, she called Tim's room.

"How ya' doin', Mc-G?" Callie used her favorite of Tony's nicknames for the agent.

His voice sounded tired but upbeat as he answered, "I'm doing much better. How are you?"

Callie hesitated, "I'm okay."

"Really? Since you're not in the hospital where anyone can confirm that, I guess we'll have to take your word for it."

Callie smiled, "Know about that, do you?"

"Hmmm," Tim replied, "And that's not all I know."

"Yeah?" she shot back.

"Yeah. Your timing stinks 'cause the Boss is right here with me."

"Shit," Callie replied.

"You have no idea," Gibbs answered, taking the phone from the junior agent, "just how deep it is, either."

"Gibbs," she began, only to be cut off.

"Don't 'Gibbs' me, Harris. What were you thinking? Oh, wait, you weren't. If you had been thinking, you would never have left the hospital," he chastised. "Why didn't you come to Tony or me?"

Callie started to answer and then it dawned on her. "I'm hanging up now, Jethro. I'm not quite ready to be found."

The concern in Gibbs voice showed as he simply asked, "Why?"

She heard the question just before she disconnected the phone. She paused, wanting to answer, but she hung up anyway.

In the hospital room, Gibbs turned back to his agent who had been feverishly working the laptop keyboard.

"How'd you know, Boss? How'd you know she'd call me?" Tim was incredulous.

Gibbs shook his head, "Part of Callie's problem is she feels guilty about you getting hurt. Even knowing that if I caught her yesterday what hell there would be, she still came here to see you before she left."

Tim shook his head, not understanding what Callie had to feel guilty about. He pressed one more button on the computer and replied, "I could only narrow it down to about a twenty block radius. I do show several hotels in that area though."

Gibbs smiled, "That's good work, Tim. Email it to Tony. She'll call him next."

* * *

Tony sat at his desk trying to get a handle on the redhead. He was angry and frustrated that she didn't come to him if there was a problem. He knew she didn't like to rely on others but this was a different situation. She was hurting and Tony had believed Callie trusted him.

His email notification popped up on his computer screen at the same time his desk phone rang. Opening the message first, he read the quick description from Tim regarding Callie's possible location and Gibbs suspicions that he would be receiving a phone call.

Taking a chance, he answered his ringing phone, "Want to tell me where you're at, Callie?"

The other end was silent. Tony thought he might have made a mistake until he heard a softly muttered curse.

"I really dislike Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she finally replied.

"And I really dislike you right about now," was Tony's reply, hiding none of the anxiety he felt.

Callie sighed, "I know, Tony, that's why I called. I wanted to try to explain."

He interrupted, "You need to do that face to face, Callie. I'm worried about you."

"You trying to trace my call?" she challenged, deliberately changing the subject.

"No, McGee already did that. Narrowed it down to a twenty block radius. I figure Gibbs will start prowling pretty soon."

Callie shook her head, "Look, Tony, can you get him to give me some space? I will come to you…both of you…but I just need a little time."

Tony let out an exasperated breath, "I'll see what I can do." There was an awkward pause before Tony continued, "But, you need to know a few things, Harris."

He had her attention and continued, "We got a confession out of Lucas last night. The District Attorney can't get them in for arraignment until 11:00am tomorrow. But," he paused, "you're still going to have to give a witness statement."

"I know," she interjected.

"And Vance put out a warrant for you last night, too."

"Material Witness Warrant?" Callie was surprised.

"Yeah, so if the cops find you, you will get picked up." Tony finished.

Callie hadn't counted on that tactic. "What do you suggest?"

"Gibbs and I will be at the courthouse with Lucas and Barstow. Come to us there. We can take you into custody and get you whatever else you need."

Callie smiled, "What do I need, Tony?"

"Besides a good butt busting?" Callie laughed as Tony continued, "I'm guessing some pain medication, if the fatigue in your voice is any indication and some TLC which I'm more than happy to provide IF you'll just let me."

"Let me think about it," Callie was noncommittal.

The frustration Tony felt tinged his response, "If that's the best answer I can get, I'll take it. For now. But, Callie?"

"Yes?"

"Either we reach an understanding of what our relationship is or we're done. Do I make myself clear?"

Callie's voice cracked as she replied, "Understood. I'm sorry, Tony."

And she hung up.

From her desk around the corner, Lydia Herrera had heard the conversation and knew she now had everything in place. By 11:05am tomorrow, Alma would have her justice.


	13. Chapter 13

Callie tried to sleep the rest of the day and into the night. Her mind kept replaying snippets of her conversations with Tony and Gibbs. She wanted to go back and answer Jethro's plainly spoken "Why?" but that meant she'd have to be able to formulate a response. And, deep down, she was too conflicted.

Tony was a different matter. She had always handled her problems on her own; much like Tony himself. But, lately, it had become easier and easier to turn to him for solutions. While she liked having that ability to share, a part of her wondered if she were surrendering too much of her own self. Callie wasn't weak and had never been accused of being a frilly female. She questioned whether her dependence on DiNozzo now changed that.

She also struggled with the physical and mental pain the assault had caused. Callie knew she was still slightly concussed and the headaches had been enough to cause some nausea. Of course, not actually eating a full meal hadn't helped that situation either. Her ribs ached with each breath she took and each movement made her realize how many parts of her body just hurt.

Mentally, the rape and trauma bothered her. Harris had tried to focus on the fact that by turning the rage of Barstow and his partner, Lucas, against her, she had, in fact, saved McGee's life. Yet, she felt guilty that while they had attacked her, it had left Tim without backup for several hours; time which still could have resulted in his death. There was also the niggling doubt of whether or not Callie had been infected with any number of sexually transmitted diseases or, worse, could be pregnant from the assault.

It was all of this that had made her seek solitude. Callie knew that while the team would mean well, having to answer the questions over and over about her health would only serve to focus on the cause and not the healing. And, yet, deep down, she wished she had turned to Tony or Gibbs. Their strength and quiet presence would have helped keep the nightmares at bay. At the very least, one or both of them would have provided a strong shoulder to cry on or a body to yell at.

Looking at the clock again for what seemed like the one hundredth time, she knew what she had to do. It may be weakness but she had to have the support of the two most important men in her life. She reached for the phone and made the call.

"Hello?" was the sleepy reply.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Callie answered quietly.

Tony sat up in the bed, instantly wide awake, "What time is it?"

"Six."

"It's okay. I'd have been getting up soon anyway. You okay?"

Callie hesitated, "Yeah."

Tony smiled, "No you're not."

She smiled back, "Okay, you're right. I'm not." Harris paused, not sure how to continue.

Sensing the hesitancy, Tony spoke for her, "Did you need something?"

The response came out in a rush, "Yeah. I…uh…I can't do this alone, Tony. I really thought I could but I can't. Can I still come to you at the courthouse?"

DiNozzo sighed, relief finally coursing through his body, "Absolutely. You never had to do this alone, Callie."

"I realize that now," was the quiet answer.

"Do you want to come here first?" Tony was all concerned.

"No," she shook her head as she answered, "The courthouse is fine. I've got to have wide open space if I'm going to have a confrontation."

Tony caught the underlying meaning in the statement. "Okay, Cal, whatever you need. I'll see you at eleven."

"Right. Thanks, Tony. I…" she paused, again at a loss for words.

Tony filled the dead space a second time, "We'll figure it all out, then, Callie. All of it." He emphasized the last statement.

Again she smiled, "Thanks, Tony. See you soon." And she disconnected the phone.

For the first time since Barstow and Lucas entered her life, Callie felt at peace. She got up and showered. Throwing her things together and checking out of the room, she went to the car she had rented just a couple of nights ago. It was still a couple of hours before Gibbs and DiNozzo would be at the courthouse but Callie didn't care. A resolution was in sight and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

_Author's note: I just wanted to take the opportunity to insert a thank you for all that have been following the story. I have been so surprised at the number who have put this on their author/story alerts and it's so flattering and overwhelming, I don't know what to do. I hope I won't let you down and you'll see the tale to the end. Thank you again!!_


	14. Chapter 14

Gibbs and DiNozzo were in the transport vehicle with Cary Barstow and Peter Lucas. As they neared the courthouse, Tony spared a glance towards the Special Agent in Charge. Gibbs seemed tense, almost agitated.

Tony whispered, "You okay, Boss?"

Gibbs smiled. Leave it to DiNozzo to sense his mood. Knowing it was no use to lie to the Senior Agent, he replied, "No, DiNozzo, I'm not. Something about this just seems all…what's that word Abby uses?"

Smiling, Tony replied, "Hinky?"

"Yeah. This whole setup seems wrong somehow." Gibbs paused and then redirected, "You heard from Harris?"

Tony hesitated. He started to tell Gibbs the truth but he knew Callie was unpredictable, at best. "Not since yesterday, Boss. I'm hopeful she'll show up here."

Gibbs realized Tony had balked before answering. He knew the man would protect Callie fiercely but lying to his superior about her? He'd deal with it later, if he found out that's what DiNozzo had done.

As they pulled up to the courthouse, Gibbs gave Tony one more word of caution, "I don't like this situation. Just watch your back, DiNozzo."

Nodding his understanding, he waited for the D.C. cop to come open the door to the van.

From this vantage point, the assailant knew it would be easy to pick off the two men. They would have to pass within the open area to get to the courthouse steps and the assassin would have a clear, although quick, window of opportunity. Also, it would be easy to blend in with the crowd after the shots were fired, allowing a seamless escape. It would all happen in less than ten minutes.

Callie approached the mall area around the courthouse shortly before eleven. She would wait for Gibbs and DiNozzo to exit before approaching them. Wearing dark glasses and a baseball cap pulled down low, Harris had to make sure it was the two NCIS agents who took her into custody and not the local law enforcement. She desperately needed to know it was Tony and Jethro who would protect her.

The two agents, clearly indicated by their NCIS jackets, flanked the two criminals. Both Barstow and Lucas were handcuffed and shackled, making the walk into the courthouse slow and laborious. Gibbs and DiNozzo watched warily but saw no signs of trouble.

From the sniper's nest, the assassin was rewarded for patience as the two criminals crossed into the weapon's sight. The rounds were squeezed off quickly and efficiently and Barstow and Lucas were dead before their bodies hit the concrete.

Hearing the rapport of the shots, Callie immediately crouched and instinctively reached for a weapon that didn't exist. Training too much ingrained, she reconed the sight and moved in towards the most likely spot for the shooting to have occurred.

From their location close to the courthouse, Gibbs and Tony immediately took cover. Waiting for more shots that never came and trying to keep the panicked crowd from becoming targets like the two dead criminals.

The assailant moved to join the running people and turned right into the path of Special Agent Callie Harris.

"You," the sniper called.

Callie froze. There was no recognition on her end of the gunman standing in front of her. Before anything else could be said, the weapon was quickly raised and fired again, the round entering Harris' left shoulder. Throwing the gun at Callie's feet, the assassin ran off into the nearby bushes and quickly blended in with the scenery.

Callie dropped instantly. Clutching her now bleeding shoulder, she tried to make sense of the otherworldly scene. She knew that the DC cops would be surrounding the area quickly and between the gunshot wound and the warrant for her arrest, it would be difficult for Callie to get any type of real assistance. Harris did the only thing that she could think of…she made her way quietly to her vehicle and left the scene of the crime.


	15. Chapter 15

Having heard no more shots for almost ten minutes, Gibbs signaled to Tony the "all clear." They both moved out and began to assess the scene. DiNozzo immediately called Ducky to get the M.E. moving so the bodies could go back to NCIS.

Hanging up the cell phone, Tony was surprised to see Lydia Herrera appear from the corner of the courthouse.

"Tony? Are you okay?" she asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, fine, Lydia. Where did you come from?" Tony replied.

"I was meeting a friend for lunch, just around the corner, when I heard the commotion. When I got closer, I saw the NCIS vehicle and your jacket. Flashed my id to the locals and they let me through." She explained.

Tony nodded, "Well, I think we could use the hands, if you're available."

Leaving Tony to contact the medical examiner, Gibbs gathered several of the nearby DC cops who had been frozen when the gunshots started.

"You men, get some crime scene tape and cordon off this area." He pointed to two younger officers. The men nodded and left to do the agent's bidding, glad to have a task to occupy their nervousness.

Singling out two other officers, Gibbs ordered, "And you men start walking the area around the steps. We're looking for bullets or bullet fragments. If you find something, yell. DON'T touch it." They nodded and left to follow instruction.

One of the local CO's approached Gibbs, "You in charge?"

Gibbs nodded and pulled his NCIS ID. "Yeah, you gonna challenge that?"

Shaking his head, the sergeant replied, "No, sir. It's all yours. I've got a couple of men calling in from that ridge," and he pointed up and left, "say they've got a weapon and blood."

Gibbs nodded and looked back for Tony. Seeing the agent in conversation with a young, attractive woman, Gibbs crossed the area quickly and on a growl yelled, "DiNozzo!"

Tony jumped and turned back to an angry Gibbs, "Boss," he explained, "This is NCIS Special Agent Lydia Herrera. She helped process Barstow's house the other night."

Gibbs' demeanor eased slightly, "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Supposed to eat lunch with a friend from the DA's office. Heard the commotion and saw Tony." Lydia explained a second time.

Nodding at her response, Gibbs asked, "Ducky on his way?"

"Should be pulling up any second," DiNozzo answered.

"Alright," was the clipped response. "Herrera?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?"

"Stay here with the bodies and wait for Doctor Mallard. He'll be bringing a couple of evidence kits, too. Once he takes the bodies, help those cops search for bullets or take pictures of anything they find."

"Got it."

"DiNozzo, with me," and Gibbs headed towards the spot the cops identified earlier.

Yellow police tape marked off a 4x4 foot square area. Inside, Gibbs and DiNozzo could see the weapon and also several broken branches on the surrounding shrubbery. Palmer came scurrying up the hill and passed Tony an evidence kit and then returned to Doctor Mallard. DiNozzo quickly opened the kit and pulled out the camera, gloves and several evidence bags. Passing a pair of gloves to Gibbs, they both began to work the scene.

"Weapon's a SIG," Tony said, bagging it.

"Got blood over here, DiNozzo," Gibbs responded.

Bringing the markers and kit, Tony took pictures and then swabbed the area, adding it to the growing evidence box for Abby. Standing next to Gibbs, they could both see the clear view the shooter had to execute the two criminals.

"What are you thinking, Boss?" Tony knew Gibbs was exceptionally still.

He turned a piercing blue gaze on the agent, "I'm going to ask you again and this time, I want the truth. When's the last time you talked to Callie?"

Tony squared his shoulders, his train of thought quickly catching up to Gibbs.

"You can't think…" he started, only to be cutoff by Gibbs' angry, "When, DiNozzo?"

"This morning, around six." He admitted quietly.

"Damn it, Tony. Was she headed here?"

"Yeah, but Boss…" Tony began but was stopped a second time when Gibbs answered, "What do you think?"

Tony looked over the scene. The shots had to have been quick and precise. The gun was definitely a service weapon, like those issued to government agencies all across DC.

"It's circumstantial," Tony finally answered.

"Not a case I would want to try to defend," Gibbs replied.

"You defended one once before," Tony answered, "for me."

Gibbs pinned the agent with a glare, "Yeah but you weren't off the grid 48 hours before, either."

Tony nodded, understanding Gibbs' frustration. Finally, the boss responded, "Get all that to Abby ASAP. And see if you can get Harris on the phone."

"She doesn't have a cell," Tony answered absently, gathering up the box for Abby and the working kit, "It's in evidence and she hasn't gotten a replacement." He was suddenly struck by another thought, "Hey, Boss, wait, it couldn't be Callie."

"Why not?" Gibbs was willing to give the agent some slack.

"Because her weapon's in evidence. It was at Barstow's house." Tony explained, relief filling his voice.

Gibbs nodded, a glimmer of hope in response, "Well, al least that's something, DiNozzo. Let's hope it's enough."


	16. Chapter 16

Abby had run the ballistics three times and was about to do it a fourth when Gibbs walked in the lab. She caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and turned on the agent, "I'm not ready for you yet."

Gibbs stopped in his tracks at the tone of Abby's voice, "What's wrong?"

She turned back to her computer, refusing to answer, still feverishly pounding keys. Gibbs walked up behind her and whispered, "Abby, I asked what's wrong?"

The face she turned to him spoke volumes. "I…this…Gibbs, it just can't be." And she went quickly back to pounding the computer.

"Abby, I don't know what it is. You have to tell me."

She turned a frowning face back to the boss, "The slugs from the bodies in autopsy match the gun you found at the scene."

"OK, that's good," Gibbs supplied.

"No, it's not. Because the gun you found at the scene belongs to…" she paused, not wanting to finish the sentence.

So Gibbs did for her, "Harris."

"Gibbs, tell me that's not right."

"I don't know, Abby. Tony said he thought the gun was checked into evidence from Barstow's house."

Abby punched buttons to pull up video which she put on the computer. "It was. I was here when they were brought in so I pulled the security footage and look."

On the computer was the image of a small figure, face obscured by a dark hoodie, gaining entrance to the evidence locker. Gibbs spoke, "Can't be sure it's Callie from that image."

"I know but look closer," Abby replied. And adding a few more key strokes, the tech enlarged the ID badge being used to access the elevators and security locks. The image was unmistakable.

"And that's not all," Abby continued, the pain obvious in her voice, "The blood you found at the scene, near the weapon, is a type match to Callie. It's O-Negative."

Abby had just proven what Gibbs had already suspected. That Callie Harris, in her present mental state, had taken matters into her own hands, and executed the people responsible for her pain.

"Abby, make copies of everything. Have it ready for me in an hour." Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs? What are you going to do?"

The look Jethro turned on Abby chilled her, "My job, Abby. I'm turning over the evidence to the FBI so they can arrest a suspected murderer."

Abby's eyes widened, "Gibbs!"

"Abby. If we had this much to go on, we wouldn't hesitate to act upon it. I have no choice. By not giving them the information, we're accessories. I can't put the rest of the team into trouble. Do what I said. I'm going to go have a talk with the Director."

And Gibbs left a distraught Abby to put together the forensic evidence that would condemn her friend for murder.

* * *

Word had spread quickly around NCIS that one of Gibbs' agents was in trouble again. Down in autopsy, Jimmy Palmer jumped when his cell phone vibrated. Looking around and realizing that the good Doctor had left the room, he picked up.

"Palmer."

"Don't acknowledge that it's me, Jimmy," was Callie's weak response.

"Where are you? Do you know how much trouble you're in?" His voice conveyed immediate concern.

Ignoring the second question, Callie responded, "I'm in a car, parked at the mall near Rock Creek Park. Know it?"

"Yeah, but why are you calling me?"

Callie hesitated, "Because I do know how much trouble I'm in and I figured you were the only one not being watched."

Jimmy smiled, "Yeah, okay. What do you need?"

"I'm hurt, Palmer, and I need someone to fix me up. I hate to ask you but you know I can't go to the Emergency Room. I'll be arrested."

"Sure. I'll just get Doctor Mallard..."

"No!" Callie's tone was emphatic, "Jimmy, just you. Just come patch me up and then leave. Tell them I held a gun on you and made you do it."

Palmer looked up guiltily as Doctor Mallard returned to autopsy. Ducky stopped in stride when he noticed the expression on Jimmy's face. He stood still and listened as Palmer continued.

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you, Jimmy, but I'll definitely owe you." Callie replied and hung up the phone.

Closing his cell, he made eye contact with the wise doctor. "I think I need your help, Doctor."

Ducky smiled.

* * *

In the Director's Office, Gibbs had laid out the case against his agent to Leon Vance. Finishing, Gibbs replied, "I know we've got to turn this over to the FBI. I've taken the liberty of calling Tobias Fornell."

"I'm surprised, Gibbs, that you're not trying to hide this from me," Leon sat back in his chair.

Gibbs nodded, "I know. But she's off the grid, Leon. I don't really think she did it but, in her present state of mind, I can't rule out that she didn't do it. That's what really bothers me."

The knock on the door stopped their conversation as Special Agent Fornell entered Vance's office.

"Gibbs," he said, shaking his friend's hand, "How come every time I'm over here it's because one of your people is accused of murder?"

Gibbs smirked as Vance answered, "They're bound to make a lot of enemies. Most of which carry grudges. Thank you for agreeing to handle this Agent Fornell."

"It's not often you get Gibbs in the position to owe you," Fornell replied, "I was more than happy to oblige."

Gibbs added as he handed Fornell the file, complete with all the evidence, "There's already a Material Witness Warrant out for Agent Harris. I see no reason to change it."

Fornell nodded, "Agreed. You think she's guilty?"

Gibbs hesitated, "I think she's capable of what's been done." But he stopped short of condemning her completely.

"I'll have to put taps on yours and DiNozzo's phone." Fornell added.

Gibbs cocked his head at Fornell as did Director Vance.

"Something I should know about Agents Harris and DiNozzo?" Vance leveled a stare at Gibbs.

"Other than the fact they live together? I don't think so," Gibbs answered matter-of-fact.

Fornell smiled at the Director's shocked expression, "You'll both also have a tail."

"Yeah, Tobias, I know the drill," And Gibbs stood.

"Gibbs," the Director stopped his exit, "if she comes out of this unscathed, she still answers to me."

"Fine. Just make sure there's something left for me." Gibbs added.

Vance nodded as Gibbs and Fornell left together to begin the manhunt for the missing agent.


	17. Chapter 17

As Callie slowly came to, a couple of things went through her mind: first, this waking up in pain really sucked and second, this waking up and not knowing where she was pretty much sucked, too.

Realization beginning to dawn, she called out, "Jimmy Palmer! I'm going to beat your skinny butt!"

Rounding the corner to see an angry Callie struggling to sit up, Doctor Mallard's very cultured tone replied, "You will do no such thing."

Immediately contrite at the rebuke, Callie answered, "I told him specifically NOT to involve you."

"Good thing for you, he didn't listen. What did you expect him to do?" He chastised, checking the bandages around the injured shoulder, "Treat you in your car and leave you there, unattended?"

"That's exactly what I expected him to do," Callie snapped.

He gave a gentle slap to the back of her head, ala Gibbs, as he replied, "Be reasonable. You needed more help than you realized."

Callie was surprised at the action but before she could speak, Ducky shoved several pills in her face, "Take these."

Looking at them suspiciously, she asked, "What are they for?"

"Fortunately for you, the doctor at hospital was able to give me the prescriptions she wanted you to take from your attack. They are several antibiotics and a pain pill, of which I have no doubt, you are in serious need." Ducky explained.

Handing her a glass of water, he waited for her to comply. When Callie didn't immediately swallow the medicines, the doctor eyed her over his glasses, "Take them now, Callie, or I'll just give you an injection instead."

She scowled at the older doctor who was less than intimidated. Shaking her head, Callie tossed back the pills followed by a hefty drink of the water.

"Good girl. Now, when's the last time you ate?"

* * *

Ducky left the injured agent sleeping in the guest room. He joined Jimmy Palmer who had been hiding in the kitchen during the doctor's confrontation with Callie.

"She still mad at me?" Palmer asked.

"She knows the risks she asked you and me to take. It doesn't set well with her." The Doctor explained.

Shaking the bullet in the specimen jar, Palmer looked to the doctor, "Think this clears her or condemns her further?"

"I don't know, Mr. Palmer, but that's what you and Abigail shall find out," he patted the young man on the shoulder. "Now, get going. I still have to play peacemaker."

Jimmy smiled and grabbed his coat, heading out the door. As he left, he could hear the medical examiner dialing.

The phone was answered on the second ring with a terse, "Gibbs!"

"Jethro?" Ducky responded.

"What's up, Ducky? Heard you had to leave unexpectedly," Gibbs replied.

Making a face, the Doctor replied, "Oh, everything's fine, Jethro. Just some information Mother's care facility thought they couldn't do without and it was here at the house."

"Okay, that's good. So…"

Ducky interrupted, "So, Jethro, I called to make sure we're still on for our midweek meal."

Gibbs hesitated. Since Ducky's mother had been admitted, Jethro had been spending Wednesday evenings dining with the good doctor. They tried new and different restaurants or took turns cooking. With the turmoil Callie's absence was causing, Gibbs had forgotten what night it was.

"Look, Doctor," he began.

Ducky chimed in again, "Jethro, you have to eat. Also, the FBI must know its part of your normal routine. You wouldn't want to make them suspicious for no good reason now, would you?"

"No, I guess not, Doctor," Gibbs sighed into the phone, "Be there at 5:30?"

"Perfect! I'll have the kettle on," Ducky answered and hung up the phone.


	18. Chapter 18

Walking into the Victorian style home, Gibbs headed towards the back of the house. Doctor Mallard greeted him immediately.

"Punctual as always, Jethro," he complimented.

Gibbs eyed the older gentleman warily, "What's the real reason you wanted me here tonight, Duck?"

From behind Gibbs, a quiet voice responded, "Me."

Gibbs turned slowly at the softly spoken word, but not before Ducky had seen the pure anger radiating from his gaze. When he finally made eye contact with Callie, she involuntarily stepped back.

"Give me some time alone with my subordinate, will ya', Ducky?" He had said it casually, but the menace in those simple words almost made Callie run again.

"Jethro," the M.E. began only to be stopped by a look from the Special Agent in Charge.

"Now, Doctor Mallard." Was the simple statement.

Ducky cast a woeful look at Callie. Catching his glance, she nodded imperceptibly and watched the older man slip quietly from the room. Swallowing the golf ball sized lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, she looked back at her boss.

Harris had no place to turn when Gibbs stepped into her personal space, towering over the smaller agent.

"You'll call Ducky for help but you won't call me or Tony?" The comment was made with deliberately quiet malice.

"I didn't call Ducky. I called Palmer."

The minute the words were out, she knew she'd screwed up. Gibbs indrawn breath signaled the storm.

"You called Palmer! What the hell, Callie!"

"Gibbs, I, look, I was hurt. I was alone…"

"Whose fault is that?" he challenged.

Callie dodged around the angry agent, continuing to speak. Everything coming out in a furious rush, "I know, Gibbs, okay? I know. Look, all I could think of was to get out of that hospital." She turned a pleading face back to the Boss, "Those nurses, they want to help. And every time one walked into the examining room, they looked at me with such pity. Like they didn't know what to say or they were grateful it wasn't them. And then, some," she continued, gesturing wildly with her good arm, "they give you this look of such total scorn and disdain. Like, you know, you had to have brought an attack of this type on yourself because someone in their right mind would have sense enough to not get into that situation."

Gibbs interjected, "But, Callie, you did bring the attack on yourself."

"I know!" her tone bordered hysterical, "and that's another thing. I couldn't cope with how guilty I felt about leaving McGee unprotected."

Gibbs face registered his confusion, "Unprotected?"

"Yes, unprotected. When I challenged Barstow and Lucas it was the only way I could think of to get them away from Tim. I knew if they kept on the way they were going, McGee was going to be just like those Marines. And there was no way in hell I would let that happen." Callie's tone emphatic.

"And you did stop that," Gibbs supplied.

"But don't you see?" Callie wailed, "When they turned on me, it left Tim with no backup. I left him totally on his own, helpless. They still could have killed him, Gibbs, and it would have been my fault!"

Callie dropped to her knees in the middle of the room, crying, as she continued, "I thought I could handle it, Gibbs, I really did. I thought if I could just get away, be alone, I could deal with it. All of it. And I couldn't. I was so scared of what they would do to Tim. And of what they had done to me. And, then I just felt guilty and I hurt so badly. Jesus, Gibbs." She swallowed convulsively, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Jethro had crossed to Callie as soon as she went down. He knelt beside her, pulling her up against him when she made her last comment. Her body shook from emotion and the sobbing.

Ducky, who had been standing just out of the line of sight, had heard all of Callie's gut-wrenching confession. He also heard her quietly spoken, "I think I'm going to be sick," and handed Gibbs a small trash can where Callie immediately emptied the meager contents of her stomach.

Still on her knees and shaking, she said, "I know it's a sign of weakness, Gibbs, but right now, that's what it is. I'm sorry, Jethro. I'm so sorry," and she began to cry again.

Ducky had left the room and now returned with a wet rag and a bottle of water which he gave to Gibbs. Wiping her face like a small child and then dragging it across the back of her neck, Jethro let Callie stay where she was until the sobbing turned into little dry hiccups.

"When's the last time you ate?" He finally asked.

Callie cut him a sideways glance before Doctor Mallard replied, "She tried some soup several hours ago but wouldn't take much."

"Think you could warm it up for her, Ducky?" Gibbs suggested, helping Callie to her feet and over to the sofa nearby.

"Right away, Jethro." And, once again, the doctor left the two agents alone.

Gibbs finally noticed that Callie was favoring her left shoulder. Pulling her shirt aside, he noticed the bandages and the small trickle of blood that had seeped through.

"When?" He pointed towards the shoulder.

Callie sighed, "The day Barstow and Lucas were shot, but you already knew that."

Gibbs shook his head, "I'd really hoped you weren't there."

"I don't understand?"

"They're both dead, Harris. Didn't Ducky tell you?"

"Yeah, but not…" Callie paused, the pain in her gaze as she made the connection, "You thought I killed them? That's why you involved the FBI?"

Gibbs nodded, "Only a few people could make that shot. It was your weapon and you had motive."

"Wow," Callie spoke quietly, "What now?"

"There's nothing I can do, Cal. I've got to turn you in and hope something happens to keep you from being charged with murder."

"Yes, well, Mr. Palmer and Abby are attempting to do that," Ducky supplied, returning with the bowl and spoon. He handed it over to Callie but her hands shook so much she spilled more than she ate. Taking the utensil away from her, Gibbs spooned it up and fed her, a bemused grin on his face that she didn't complain.

"You must be hungry."

Callie shrugged, "You're not letting me up until I eat something. I know you well enough to know that."

Gibbs only nodded and then turned back to the doctor. "So how are Palmer and Abby going to keep her from being charged?"

"They're analyzing the bullet I pulled from Callie's shoulder. Hopefully, it'll be a match to our dead criminals, proving that she was shot at the same time."

"Only proves the same gun was used," Gibbs added, "Maybe she did it to herself to avoid suspicion."

"Directionality of Callie's wound would indicate that it was not self-inflicted." Ducky countered.

"And Callie saw the shooter," Callie chimed in, perturbed that they were talking about her as if she wasn't there.

Gibbs smiled again and set the bowl aside. He looked at the two friends in front of him and finally said, "I've still got to turn you over to the FBI but I won't do it here. I'm not about to get you involved, Ducky, and I know Callie feels the same way."

She nodded her agreement as Gibbs continued to speak, "Let's get you back to my place and then I'll call Fornell."

Callie interrupted, "Tony, first, then, Fornell? I've got to talk to him, too. Please, Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at Callie and, for the first time, noticed the dark circles that meant she hadn't been sleeping. Her face was still discolored from the beating and he'd heard her labored breathing. She tried to hide it but she had flinched slightly when Gibbs helped her up from the floor, a sure sign that the ribs were still tender. His agent had been through a lot in the last several days and he hadn't helped by accusing her of murder. Gibbs just couldn't deny her this. He also knew that Tony was anxious to see Callie as well.

"Okay. Can you slip out to my car and get in unnoticed?"

She nodded as she stood, "No problem."

Callie then turned back to the doctor who had been her friend for over ten years, "Thank you, Ducky. I'll never be able to repay you, either."

"You don't need to, my girl. It's what we do for our dear friends and family. You know that." And he pulled her into a warm hug.

As Callie pulled back, Ducky slipped several prescription bottles in her pocket. "Take those. No arguments."

"Yes, Doctor." Callie smiled and she left the room. Exiting the house from the back, near the kitchen, she made her way to Gibbs vehicle.

"Thanks, Duck. Enjoyed the dinner," Gibbs smiled slyly and left the house, knowing Callie was already in the car waiting.


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs had called Tony from the car as they drove back to his home. The FBI had tailed him discreetly but didn't seem to notice that Jethro now had an extra passenger. Once back at his home, he distracted the agents by promising coffee, allowing Callie to slip around to the back of the house. She was waiting in the kitchen, her small bag in hand, when he entered.

"You think I could run upstairs and take a shower?" Callie asked, quietly; still unsure of where she stood with the boss.

"Yeah and put on something that won't block your shoulder so I can re-bandage it."

Harris nodded and quickly made her way to Gibbs bathroom. Putting the promised coffee on, Jethro made his way downstairs and waited for his Senior Field Agent to appear.

He didn't have to wait long. The sound of a door opening and closing and steps above his head signaled Tony's arrival. He stopped at the top of the basement stairs and called, "I'm taking a pizza out to the agents. This coffee for them, too?"

Gibbs smiled, "Yeah. Aren't we a couple of real tough guys?"

Tony returned the smile, "Been there. Done that. Know what it's like. I'll be right back."

While DiNozzo was outside feeding the FBI agents, Cal had finished her shower and was now in the basement, allowing Gibbs to rewrap her shoulder. Sitting in capri sweats, sports bra, and tank top, Jethro could see clearly the cuts, bruises and now gun shot wound that marred Callie's upper body.

When the door opened and closed again, Callie made eye contact with Gibbs. He smiled and continued to wrap her shoulder. Turned in such a way that he blocked Callie from view, Tony couldn't see the agent sitting on the saw horse as he made his way down the basement steps.

"So, Boss, what was it about the case that you needed to talk about?" DiNozzo asked.

Gibbs didn't answer. He simply moved out of the way so that Tony could see the problem.

"Hello, gorgeous," Callie said, in her best Barbara Streisand.

DiNozzo crossed the room in two strides not sure whether to hug her or hit her. Harris took the decision out of his hands when she threw herself into his body, wrapping her arms tightly around the taller man's waist.

"I was wrong," Callie cried into his chest, "I should have come to you or, at the very least, Gibbs, rather than trying to handle this on my own. I love you, Tony. I…"

DiNozzo put his hands on either side of her face and turned it up towards him. Using a thumb to brush away tears, he leaned down and replied, "Shut up and kiss me, Harris."

Callie didn't need to be told twice. From his vantage point near the ever present boat, Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed. Tony's hands roamed down Callie's sides. He broke the kiss when he felt her flinch. Pushing her back, he grabbed the hem of her t-shirt.

"Are you okay with this?" Tony asked.

She nodded as he rolled up the shirt to look at the cuts and bruising still violent against her skin. Gibbs came closer and continued to doctor and bandage the larger places DiNozzo's inspection revealed. He also gave her some news, "The test results came back."

Callie turned wide eyes to the senior agent.

"No disease. No pregnancy." he said simply, knowing direct answers would relieve some of the fear Harris had been harboring.

She turned her face into Tony's chest, tears continuing to slip from tightly closed eyes. He drew her into a tighter embrace as again, they heard footsteps above them.

A voice at the top of the basement stairs called, "Trying to bribe my agents, Gibbs?"

Gibbs smiled as Fornell descended the stairs. He commented to the FBI agent, "Nah…I just think butt-chewing's are easier to take on a full stomach."

"Now why would I…" Fornell began his statement only to stop as Gibbs and DiNozzo stepped aside to reveal the wanted agent.

Walking up closer to Callie, Fornell grasped her chin and turned her face towards better light.

"Did you at least get the license plate of the truck?" he asked quietly.

Callie smiled, "Yeah, I did. Supposedly I took him out with two rounds to the head."

Fornell nodded and turned back to Gibbs, "How do you want to handle this?"

Gibbs looked towards Callie where she stood, still leaning heavily into DiNozzo. He figured he'd have a fight with Tony later but there was only one choice.

"Take her into custody, Tobias. You've got no choice." Jethro stated.

Callie felt Tony tense beside her but she quickly added, "It's okay, guys. I brought this on myself. Everyone has to do their job."

She walked towards Fornell and extended her right hand for him to apply the handcuffs. He nodded and snapped the metal bracelet in place. Callie turned and faced Tony as Toby continued to secure her.

"Watch the left shoulder there, Fornell. She's got a gunshot wound, too." Tony cautioned.

"Didn't see that on the doctor's report from the hospital," Fornell replied matter of fact.

Gibbs smiled, "That's because it only happened two days ago."

"The same day Lucas and Barstow were shot," Tony added.

Fornell replied, "Interesting. Anything else?"

"Yeah. You can hold her for 24 hours before you have to book her." Gibbs pointed out.

"Sure. Why not?" Tobias answered his tone clearly sarcastic. "I love doing whatever NCIS wants."

DiNozzo spoke, "But just think of all the favors we're going to owe you."

Fornell turned Callie gently toward the stairs. "And don't think I won't use them, DiNutso."

Gibbs followed the two agents to the stairs. As they got to the top, Jethro stopped them.

"Suck it up, Harris. You'll be out soon."

"Thanks, L.J." she answered quietly and then let Tobias Fornell lead her away.


	20. Chapter 20

Tony and Gibbs had joined Palmer and Abby in her lab. They were meeting for what Tony liked to call "camp fire" to bat around the evidence and get to the bottom of this case.

"I've analyzed the slug Palmer and Ducky pulled from Callie's shoulder," Abby began. "It's definitely a match to the ones taken from both Barstow and Lucas and all of them match rounds fired from Callie's SIG."

"So all you've done, Abby, is proved that Callie was at the courthouse when Barstow and Lucas were shot. For all we know, she turned the weapon on herself."

"No, Agent Gibbs, that's not possible," the usually shy Palmer interjected. "For one thing, there would be more stippling around the entry if the wound were self-inflicted." As he spoke, Jimmy pulled up pictures on Abby's plasma screen. "Also, the entry of the wound is not consistent with a self-inflicted shot."

He turned to Gibbs and, using his fingers in the shape of a gun, he stepped up to the Senior Agent. "If Callie had turned the gun on herself, the bullet would have entered in a more right-to-left pattern." Palmer demonstrated on the agent as he continued to talk. "As you can see from the pictures, the entry is straight in. Agent Harris was standing directly in front of the shooter when she took that round to the shoulder."

Gibbs smiled, "Alright, Palmer, you think those theories would hold up in court?"

"Yes, sir, Agent Gibbs. Only it's not theory, it's fact." Palmer answered confidently.

"But, how do you explain the video?" Abby interjected.

Tony was lounging against one of Abby's tables, listening to the scientist and the autopsy gremlin defend the agent. He suddenly asked, "What video?"

"This." Abby answered and played the security footage from the other night. "It definitely looks like Callie's build and it is her NCIS identification badge."

Tony stood up and looked directly at the lab tech. "Her what?"

"It's Callie's identification badge," Abby explained.

Tony shook his head, a small smile beginning to play on his face, "Not possible, Abby. Callie's ID was at Barstow's house along with Tim's and the four dead marines. They were part of his trophies."

Gibbs looked at his senior field agent, "You sure?"

"Absolutely. I bagged and tagged them myself. Check the evidence logs."

Abby punched a few keys on the computer and the log appeared. Clearly labeled were all the military id's including Tim's and Callie's.

"Who had access?" Gibbs countered.

Tony answered, "Agent Lydia Herrera and she also brought up and logged in Callie's weapon."

"The same Lydia Herrera who just happened to show up at the courthouse immediately after the shooting?" Gibbs intoned.

Abby gave the two agents a very panicked look, "Uh oh."

"What?" Gibbs was instantly concerned.

"Well," she stammered, "I guess I should have said something but Herrera was in here when the babies gave me the results on the DNA match. It pulled up three open DC Metro cases and Herrera was agitated when I told her we wouldn't use them in our prosecution."

"Abby, get me those cases."

"On it, Gibbs."

"DiNozzo…"

"Pulling Agent Herrera's jacket. On it, boss." And both Tony and Abby began feverishly tapping on computer keyboards, completing their assignments.

"What can I do, Agent Gibbs?" Palmer stood in the middle of the now busy lab.

Patting the younger man on the shoulder, Gibbs responded, "You did it, Jimmy. You got Callie to come in to you and Doctor Mallard. And, through your documentation, you gave us reasonable doubt about Callie's gun shot wound. You were a great asset to the team."

"You consider me part of the team?" Palmer was in awe.

Gibbs smiled, "No different than Ducky or Abby."

Palmer's chest swelled at the unexpected response. Gibbs continued, "You've done enough, Palmer. Go home and get some rest. It was good work," Gibbs paused, "Black Lung."

Palmer smiled sheepishly and left the lab, still glowing from the compliment.

"Got the cases, Gibbs," Abby bounced back around. "No Herrera listed in any of them."

Tony returned to the lab with Lydia Herrera's employment folder, "She came to us by way of the Virginia State Police. Tops in her academy class and a designated marksman. Man! She's got scores on the range that would make McGee cry."

Gibbs looked over the agent's shoulder, "Alright. So we know she's got opportunity. She's got the ability. What's the motivation?"

"Who's her next of kin, Tony?" Abby asked.

Reading down, DiNozzo found the information. "She lists her mother, Hilda Duarte."

"Bingo! One of the rape cases was a nineteen year old college student named Alma Duarte. Lucas was the prime suspect but they couldn't make a DNA match. Note in the file says she…oh, no."

Gibbs looked up at the Goth, "What?"

Looking up at Gibbs, Abby replied, "Alma Duarte committed suicide three months after the rape."

Checking the obituaries, Tony found the missing puzzle piece. "Alma Duarte was survived by her father and step-mother, Diego and Hilda Duarte and her step-sister, Lydia Herrera."

Gibbs nodded his head, "Motive."

Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he gave last orders to Abby and Tony. "DiNozzo, call Fornell. Get him to bring Harris here for interrogation. She's got questions to answer. Abigail, contact Lydia Herrera. Tell her she's needed to finish up paperwork on the courthouse shooting."

"Where are you headed?" Tony stopped the Boss.

Gibbs smiled, "I've got to brief the director. Also, I think he's going to want someone impartial to handle Callie's questioning."

Tony and Abby shared a look as they heard the elevator signal the boss' departure.


	21. Chapter 21

Callie was led into the Interrogation Room in handcuffs. As Fornell undid the shackles, he could almost feel sorry for the agent. Gibbs had told him what was about to happen. Once he released her, Toby leaned back against the wall, waiting for the show to begin.

He didn't have to wait long as the door to Interrogation opened quickly to admit the Director of NCIS, Leon Vance. Callie's face paled as she realized who her inquisitor was to be.

"Take a seat, Agent Harris. You've got some explaining to do." Vance's tone was businesslike as he indicated the chair across from the glass.

Callie blew out a deep breath and sunk into the indicated seat. This was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

In Observation, Gibbs had watched Callie be brought in. He'd seen the fatigue in her movements as Fornell uncuffed her and waited for the interrogation to begin. When Vance entered the room, Jethro could almost feel the blow Harris had been mentally dealt. And, while he might like to save her from this, Gibbs knew she had brought all these actions upon herself. This was no less than she deserved.

Behind him, Gibbs heard the door open and close as Tony joined him. DiNozzo tried to remain stoic, knowing that he couldn't help Callie this time. But, it didn't stop him from hurting for her any less. An old saying popped into his head. She had made her bed. It was now time to lie in it.

Gibbs and DiNozzo both turned as the door to Observation opened again. This time, admitting Special Agent Lydia Herrera. "Tony? Oh, and Agent Gibbs, I'm sorry. Abby told me to come up here."

"That's right," Tony smiled, bringing Herrera closer to the glass. "I've never had a chance to thank you for all your help."

Gibbs chimed in, "That's right, Agent Herrera. Your assistance at the Barstow house and then that day at the courthouse was invaluable. I wanted to thank you personally."

Lydia smiled, "Just doing my job, sir." Finally looking through the two-way glass, she was surprised to see an interrogation in process. "Is that Agent Harris?"

"I was unaware you knew her," Gibbs responded.

"I only saw her that day at Barstow's when she was being loaded in the ambulance. Other than that, I don't know her," Herrera explained. "Why is she in there?"

"Care to listen?" Tony asked.

* * *

On the other side of the glass, the questions were flying.

"So, where have you been the last three days, Agent Harris?" Vance began.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Callie responded, "I was in a hotel."

"We found no record of that."

"I paid cash," Harris explained, "but I have a receipt."

"Anyone verify your story?" Vance continued.

Callie shook her head, "No, sir. I wasn't really there for social reasons. I was trying to get myself together, physically and mentally, after the encounter with Barstow and Lucas."

"Why not seek professional help?"

"I…" Callie began, "I didn't want to expose myself like that."

Changing tactics, Vance asked, "Where's your service weapon?"

Callie was surprised by the question, "My service weapon?"

"Yes, Agent Harris, your weapon." Vance explained as if to a small child.

"I haven't seen it since Agent McGee and I went to Barstow's home."

"And your identification badge?" Vance added.

Again, Callie was confused, "My ID?"

Vance's tone hardened as he responded, "Yes, Special Agent Harris, your NCIS identification?"

Looking uncomfortable, Callie searched for an answer, "Again, sir, the last time I remember it was the day I entered Barstow's home."

"You didn't have it at the hospital?"

"No, sir. I was taken from that hellhole Barstow called a home with only the clothes on my back. And there wasn't much left of those." Callie voice held a note of bitterness.

* * *

Gibbs, DiNozzo and Herrera watched the director riddle Harris with more questions.

Lydia responded, "This must be difficult for the two of you, having worked with her for so long."

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably as he replied, "It is but if she killed those men, then Callie deserves to be punished."

"No one, not even an agent like Harris, is above the law," Tony added.

* * *

The Director took Callie on a different line of questioning, "Why were you at the courthouse that day?"

Callie looked down, composing herself before answering, "I was told there was a warrant out for me. I was going to turn myself in to Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo."

"What happened when you reached the courthouse?"

Callie looked off, the scene replaying in her mind as she answered, "I was walking up to the front when I heard gunshots. Training kicked in and I went to investigate."

"Were you armed?" Leon wanted to know.

Callie smirked, "No, but I didn't think about that. I just moved in to do what I know how to do. Apprehend a criminal."

Vance continued, "What happened next?"

"As I approached the area where I believed the shooter to be, I was confronted by a gunman."

"And?"

"And I was shot."

"And you saw the person who shot you?" Vance clarified.

Callie nodded, "I did."

"And you can identify them?" He pursued.

Again, Callie nodded. In front of her, Vance laid out five pictures. "Tell me who it was." He instructed.

* * *

For the first time, Gibbs and DiNozzo saw Herrera flinch. She turned to Tony and asked, "There are leads on who shot her?"

Tony shrugged, "Possibly. Because Callie's involved, Agent Gibbs and I aren't privy to that information."

"So, you don't know what evidence there was, either?" Herrera pressed.

Gibbs pinned her with an icy-blue stare, "No, Agent Herrera, we don't. That's why we're in here."

* * *

Again on the other side of the glass, Vance waited for Callie to make an identification. Harris recognized the face instantly. She put her finger on one of the pictures and slid it back across to the Director.

He looked at it and smiled, smugly, "You're sure?"

"Positive," Callie replied.

"And you could pick this person from a line up?" He continued to press.

Callie nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Fine. Prove it," Vance said.

Suddenly, the lights in the Observation room were thrown on and Callie could see Tony, Jethro and another person, a female, on the other side.

Harris stood making direct eye contact with the woman. Pointing at her, Callie identified Lydia Herrera. Then, as realization dawn, she looked at Vance and said, "She's an agent? Another agent shot me? Framed me? Why?"

Vance turned back to look at the glass. "That's a good question, Agent Harris."

Lydia Herrera blanched as Callie Harris made the positive identification. She felt Agent DiNozzo grab her arm as he said, "You're under arrest for the assault of a Federal Officer, Lydia."

"You'll arrest me for that but you won't discipline someone for refusing to do their job?" Herrera's voice rose in anger as she continued, "Her statement would have gone a long way towards committing Lucas to a life in hell but, oh no, precious Agent Harris wouldn't come forth."

She wrenched away from Tony and turned her back on the glass, confronting both men. "I've seen Lucas get away with murder once before. I wasn't about to let him skate a second time. And all because she," she gestured behind her to where Callie still stood, "was too scared or distraught to do the right thing."

Lydia's voice dripped with contempt, "My sister's jaw was broken and she still managed to give a statement. She still identified her attacker. It was the police, again, who refused to act."

Fornell had remained silent throughout the questioning. Now, he watched as Agent Harris came face to face with the consequences of her actions. Having it so clearly spelled out in such anguished tones drove home the severity of Callie's behavior. She silently melted back into the chair, eyes downcast, paler than even before, as Herrera continued to condemn both of them.

Gibbs asked quietly, "So you took it upon yourself to be judge, jury and executioner?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs, I did what I had to do. I made sure that Lucas wouldn't get away again because of a technicality. As you say, I decided to be judge, jury and, most definitely, executioner. No one else was going to do it and my sister deserved to finally rest in peace."

Herrera was physically and emotionally spent. When Tony reached out to take her into custody, there was no fight left. DiNozzo recited, "Special Agent Lydia Herrera, you're under arrest for the murder of Cary Barstow and Peter Lucas." He placed her in handcuffs and removed her from the room.

Callie still had not looked up. She couldn't bring herself to meet the eyes of her accuser nor the men who had so staunchly believed and defended her in spite of her immaturity.

Gibbs and Vance shared one last look. Gibbs nodded curtly, knowing that while the drama was over, Harris still had to face the firing squad.

Fornell finally spoke, "Well, Director, I think my job here is done." And pushing himself from the wall, he extended his hand to Leon Vance.

Vance stood, as did Callie, and returned the handshake, "We owe you, Fornell, on many levels. Thank you for handling this personally."

Callie added, "Yes, Agent Fornell, thank you." And she, too, extended her hand.

Fornell took it and looked into Callie's green eyes, "It's been a long time, Agent Harris. Let's make it another long time, shall we?"

She smiled ruefully and nodded as he left Interrogation. Behind her, Vance cleared his throat. "We're not done yet, Agent Harris."

Callie drew another deep breath, squared her shoulders and turned to face the Director.

"Your behavior has been inexcusable. And your actions have cast aspersions on this agency and its agents. That is both unacceptable and intolerable."

Callie nodded her head as he continued, "You're suspended indefinitely, without pay, Agent Harris, pending both a psychiatric evaluation and an internal review. Don't return to NCIS until I notify you. Security will be up shortly to escort you off the premises. Don't leave this room until then. Understood?"

"Understood, sir." Callie replied. The Director gave her a curt nod and left the room. Callie finally faced the truth. Her actions or inaction had eventually caught up with her and might have cost the career that she truly loved. Only time would tell.


	22. Chapter 22

Callie Harris once again stood opposite the Director of NCIS, Leon Vance. The setting was different, at least. This time, it was in his office. She held her breath as she waited for the results of the last six weeks to be made known.

Leon kept her waiting. He quietly flipped through the personnel folder before him. Looking up into Callie's face, he closed the jacket.

"Well, Agent Harris, according to the reports given me over the last month and a half, you've been certified fit for duty. You've also managed to requalify with scores slightly better than your last outing."

Callie acknowledged the statement with a slight nod but remained quiet. The Director continued, "The Review Board has agreed that your actions, while unprofessional and improper, did not do irreparable damage to the case. They have agreed that time served and a formal reprimand in your personnel file will be sufficient."

Callie finally exhaled, saying "Thank you, Director."

"Don't thank me yet, Harris. Just because I'm returning you to active duty doesn't mean you're going back in the field. I decided someone with more experience in that area needed to make that decision."

Hitting a button on his desk, Vance and Harris turned as the door to the office opened, admitting another agent.

Since that night, six weeks ago in Interrogation, Callie had seen the agent only one other time. He had dropped by Tony's apartment expecting to find the Senior Field Agent. Instead, he found Callie. Their conversation had been clipped.

"_Did you need something?" Callie asked cautiously._

"_Things resolved between you and DiNozzo?" He deliberately avoided the question._

"_It's getting there." Callie hesitated. "The psych eval's more difficult than I expected but it's what I needed to put things in perspective."_

_He nodded as she continued, "I, look, I screwed up, Jethro. I understand if…"_

_He interrupted, "Not now, Harris. If and when you return to NCIS, we'll resolve it. If not, we'll do like we did before. Go our separate ways. I don't have time to continually pick up the pieces of your life and put them back together."_

_Callie was stung. "Very well, sir." She finally replied, "I'll tell Tony you were here."_

"_Don't bother," he answered, turning towards the door, "I'll call his cell."_

Vance smiled mischievously, "I believe you know Special Agent in Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

Callie and Jethro shared a look before she turned back to face the Director.

"Yes, sir." Was the quiet answer.

"I'm going to leave the final reinstatement to field duty up to his discretion."

Again, Callie nodded and answered affirmatively.

Gibbs walked up next to Callie, his chest touching her shoulder. Harris continued to look straight ahead: the Drill Instructor and the recruit squaring off.

He whispered, menacingly, "There's a desk downstairs with your name on it. Double time it and park your ass in that chair. And when I get down there, that's where I BETTER find you. Understood?"

Callie gave a quick nod, "Understood, sir."

From his desk, Vance smiled, "You're dismissed, Agent Harris."

Callie turned towards the door and then turned back. She knew Gibbs was scrutinizing her every move but she refused to look at him. She kept her eyes on the Director, "Thank you, sir. For everything."

Vance nodded and Callie hastily left the Director's office. Both men dropped their gruff exteriors upon the agent's exit. Leon looked at Gibbs, "Do I want to know what she's in for?"

Gibbs smiled, "Probably not." And they shared a laugh.

* * *

Downstairs in the bullpen, McGee had been watching the landing for Callie's exit. As soon as she rounded the corner, McGee grabbed her. During the last six weeks, McGee had his own battles to fight. In addition to having his own date with the psychiatrist, he, too, had to requalify for field duty. The surgery to his shoulder had healed slowly but Gibbs patient instruction had encouraged the younger man. Tim had been in the office for a week and was finally going back out into the field today. Neither he nor Callie had taken the time to connect over their shared trauma.

"You okay?" McGee asked.

Callie smiled, "Yeah. For right now. You?"

He nodded, "I'm back in the saddle today."

She hugged him, "That's great, McGee. I'm happy for you."

The pause was awkward as Tim replied, "Look, Callie, we haven't really had a chance to talk about everything."

Callie interrupted, "Do we need to, Tim? I mean, we know what went on. What we shared. We've both had to face those nightmares."

McGee nodded, "I just wanted to thank you. I know the beating and assault you took…" he couldn't finish.

Harris pinned him with a stare, "Thank me? McGee, you should hate me."

"Why?"

"I did the unthinkable, Tim. I left you with no backup; no support of any kind. When I was unconscious they still could have killed you." The fear in Callie's voice caught at McGee, "That's been one of the biggest hurdles for me to overcome."

Tim shook his head, "I felt guilty that you took the beating, Cal. That you had to put yourself in that position in an attempt to save me."

"But, why? You're my partner, no different than Tony or Jethro. And, I'm sorry if you ever had reason to think otherwise, Tim. I wouldn't hesitate to give my life for yours."

McGee was humbled. "Thank you, partner."

Callie pulled him back into another embrace as she whispered, "Any time, partner."

And that was how Tony found them when he rounded the bullpen. The last six weeks with Callie confined to his apartment had been an experience for both of them. The psychiatric evaluation had taken a toll on Callie, more than even she had ever expected. There were days, after talking with the shrink, that Callie would do nothing but sit in the darkened spare bathroom and cry. Try as he might, Tony couldn't get her to come out. He didn't think she would do anything stupid but he wasn't prepared to take that chance. Finally, one week into the therapy, he slipped home at lunch to remove the door handle and lock. She still hid in the bathroom but, at least now, DiNozzo could stick his head in to check on her. It made him feel better.

Their personal relationship had exploded. That night, after the scene in Interrogation, Tony had returned to his apartment to find Callie curled up in a tight ball in his bed. He slipped in behind her and pulled her close. She never hesitated. She turned into him and, finally, let the emotions of the last week release. Harris cried, cursed, hit at him but, most of all, sought Tony for the strength and refuge that she no longer had. In those six weeks, Tony and Callie knew their lives had changed forever. They would, from that point forward, be a couple.

"Half a day away from me and you're already hugging other men, Harris?" Tony smiled as the two jumped apart.

Callie and McGee shared another glance and then Tim returned to his desk. Callie still had her back toward the main entrance to the bullpen and didn't see the boss return. She felt it, though, as the sound slap came to the back of her head.

"Weren't you supposed to be in that seat?" Was the growl.

"Yes, sir," and Callie quickly obliged.

Before Gibbs could say anything else, DiNozzo's phone rang. Answering, he listened to the instruction on the other end of the line.

"Okay, thanks. We're on it." Hanging up, he looked up to the three expectant faces, "Got a call at Quantico. Dead Marine."

Gibbs nodded and tossed the keys to McGee. Callie reached for her bag but was forestalled by the voice that was now towering over her desk.

"Not you, Agent Harris." Gibbs ordered.

Tim walked past Callie's desk and stood, eyeing her over the room divider.

Gibbs continued, "You ride the pine for the next thirty days. And that's not calendar days. That's working days."

Callie grimaced. Tony had been standing at his desk, waiting for his turn.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs called.

With a malicious smile, Tony grabbed his pack and put it over his shoulder. He also turned and picked up a rather large stack of folders which he then proceeded to place in the middle of Harris' desk.

Looking up into that handsome face, Callie couldn't help but smile as she said, "Et tu, Antony?"

"As Senior Field Agent, you didn't think I would have some input in all of this?" He asked. But before he drew back, he reached out and squeezed the redhead's hand. Then, Tony joined Tim where he waited in the hall.

"Forty-five cold cases, Agent Harris. I want each one reviewed and a report typewritten for new leads. All 45 completed and on my desk before you leave work tomorrow. When we return, the van will need to be cleaned and restocked. Also, Doctor Mallard will have chores for you in Autopsy as will Abby in the lab. Hell," Gibbs instructed, "I may even have you cleaning toilets for Carl the Janitor. You thought being a probie in Europe with Jenny and me was rough? You have absolutely NO idea."

Callie swallowed convulsively as the dressing down continued, "At the end of those thirty days, I will reevaluate your performance and determine then if you're fit to be returned to field duty. It's a privilege, Agent Harris, one you would do well to remember. If I find your performance lacking, I'll kick you back to the Intelligence Desk so fast you won't know what hit you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

Gibbs looked up to Tim and Tony who were smiling like village idiots, "You two want to stay and help her?"

They didn't have to be told twice, "No, Boss." And headed to the elevator where they waited to be joined by Gibbs.

"Anything you want to say?" Gibbs the drill instructor glared at Callie.

"Just one thing, sir." Callie stated quietly. Looking up into the stern face, she smiled, "It's good to be back, L.J."

He returned the grin, "It's good to have you back, Cal. Now, get to work." And he slapped the back of her head one last time, for good measure, before grabbing his gear to join Tony and Tim.

From his vantage point on the landing, Director Vance had watched the scene unfold. Callie had spared a longing glance for the departing agents and then opened the first file and started her tasks. Thirty working days, his MCRT would be back and fully functioning. Leon Vance smiled as he returned to his office. Life was good.


End file.
